Autoestima
by Lordxv
Summary: La autoestima en una persona es aquello que la hace salir adelante y afrontar cualquier reto. Ahora hay una nueva chica interesada en Adrien y Marinette tendrá que superar su inseguridad y la baja confianza en sí misma, ¿o no?. - - [Todo el crédito de la portada es de LadyDoptera]
1. Nota de autor

Antes de empezar, quiero agradecerles por él tiempo que se han tomado para leer esta historia.

En esta ocasión agradecería sus comentarios, porque aunque he revisado varias veces la historia siento que no he sabido expresar como se debe las escenas de más drama.

En cualquier caso espero que la disfruten.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **La trama es original y está basada en los personajes de la serie animada "** _ **Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir"**_ **. Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

 **Los personajes originales así como las situaciones aquí presentadas** **s** **on ficticios y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

 **[PROHIBIDA SU COPIA]**

* * *

Marinette ya estaba prepara para ir al colegio, había madrugado y curiosamente para ser lunes se sentía contenta y con ganas de empezar el día. Al bajar las escaleras encontró a su padre acomodando unas cajas.

\- Buenos días papá - se acerco a darle un beso - me voy ya.

\- Buenos días Marinette, que tengas un buen día. - dijo sonriendo.

En la tienda vio a su madre terminando de atender un cliente.

\- Buenos días mamá. - al igual que a su padre la saludo con un beso.

\- Buenos días Marinette, has madrugado. - dijo acariciando su mejilla.

\- Si, no sé porque pero me apetecía levantarme temprano.

\- Buenos días Marinette. - dijo una voz desde el otro lado del mostrador.

\- ¿Eh?. - se giro hacia la persona que la había saludado - ¿Juleka? - dijo con sorpresa, al darse cuenta de su compañera - buenos días, ¿que haces aquí? - pregunto intrigada.

\- He venido a comprar unos chocolates. - levanto la caja con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Vas ya para el colegio? - pregunto a la azabache.

\- Si, salía ahora para allá. - respondió Marinette.

\- Genial, podemos ir juntas.

Las dos chicas se despidieron de Sabine y salieron rumbo al colegio.

Durante el trayecto hablaron de cómo había sido su fin de semana, al llegar al colegio vieron a Alya concentrada en su teléfono y caminaron hasta ella.

\- Buenos días Alya. - sonrió Marinette.

\- ¿Eh? - levanto la vista del teléfono - ¡¿Marinette?!, ¿que haces aquí tan temprano? , ¿está todo bien? - preguntaba sorprendida.

Juleka y Marinette se reían del asombro de su amiga.

\- No paso nada, simplemente hoy quise madrugar.

\- Buenos días Alya. - Juleka por fin pudo saludar a su amiga.

\- Buenos días Juleka, ¿como es que vienen juntas?. - Alya había entrando en modo reportera y le resultaba curioso ver a Marinette temprano y acompañada de Juleka.

\- Fui a comprar a la panadería de Marinette. - sonrió enseñando la caja.

\- Ya veo y... ¿celebras algo? - seguía con las preguntas ya que hasta donde sabia hoy no era el cumpleaños de ninguno de sus compañeros y le intrigaba saber para qué o para quien era la caja.

\- No, no es para una celebración...es un regalo. - esto último lo dijo en un tono más bajo de voz.

"¡AJA!", pensó la morena ahí esta su respuesta ahora solo necesita saber para quien era y por qué. Le encantaba esto, indagar hasta lo más nimio para esclarecer las cosas, aunque estas fueran triviales o sin importancia.

\- ¿Ah sí?. - pregunto curiosa, se acerco más a ella y casi en un susurro pregunto - ¿para quién?.

Marinette veía divertida y al mismo tiempo desconcertante la actitud de su mejor amiga, "¿por qué la insistencia de Alya con la caja de Juleka?", pensaba.

Juleka se tenso un poco ante la pregunta de Alya ya que la tomo por sorpresa, pero con más tranquilidad le respondió. - Son para Adrien.

\- ¡¿QUE?! - exclamo Marinette.

Juleka y Alya miraban sorprendidas a la azabache así como toda aquella persona que estaba cerca, ya que el grito de la chica fue notorio.

\- Son para Adrien. - volvió a responder mirando confundida a Marinette.

Alya intervino tratando de desviar la atención sobre su amiga, que conociéndola como la conocía estaba segura que comenzaría a devanarse los sesos pensando mil y una situaciones que tuvieran que ver con el rubio y la caja de chocolates de Juleka.

\- ¡¿No me digas que es su cumpleaños?! - exagero Alya tratando de obtener más información.

\- No, no lo es. - miraba todavía de reojo a Marinette.

\- Entonces si no es indiscreción ¿a qué se debe la caja de chocolates? - dejando las sutilezas Alya fue directa a la pregunta.

\- Son para agradecerle el que haya sido tan atento conmigo la semana pasada durante la sesión para la foto de grupo. - Alya frunció el ceño en señal de confusión ya que no entendía a que se refería su compañera ya que ella estuvo ahí y salvo Chloé y Sabrina todos sus compañeros se portaron bien con ella, especialmente Marinette quien fue la que convenció al fotógrafo e insistió en que se repitieran las fotos para que Juleka apareciera en ellas.

\- ¿Atento? - pregunto Alya extrañada.

\- Bueno...la verdad es que desde ese día no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, fue tan amable conmigo, me sentía muy confiada a su lado y cuando puso sus manos en mis hombros y se apoyo en mi cabeza sentí una calidez que nunca había sentido que se iba extendiendo por todo mi cuerpo. Ains - dio un suspiro bajando la vista a la caja de chocolates - ...me gusta y mucho, - ahora miraba a los ojos de sus amigas - simplemente me he enamorado de él. - dijo con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

Marinette se llevo las manos a la boca ahogando un grito, dejando caer su cartera al piso. Alya simplemente no dijo nada.

"¡Ayyy! Madre", es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Alya que veía a todas luces en que iba acabar aquello. Volteo a ver a su amiga y esta estaba boquiabierta con los ojos desorbitados clavados en Juleka, seguramente estaba pensando lo mismo que ella.

Juleka sorprendida ante la extraña reacción de sus amigas, sobre todo en la de Marinette, se acerco a ella.

\- ¿Marinette, estas bien?, ¿parece que te ha molestado lo que he dicho? - pregunto escrutando a la azabache.

Marinette tardo unos segundos en reaccionar. - ¡¿Molesta yo?!, ¡No!, estaba distraída...eso es...distraída y no entendí bien lo que decías. - respondió nerviosa.

\- Pues no parecías muy cómoda con lo que dije...daba la impresión de que a ti te gusta Adrien. - Juleka frunció el ceño al ver la reacción de la azabache y de forma directa le pregunto. - ¿A ti te gusta Adrien?.

Marinette se tenso en su sitio. - ¿Gustarme?, pooor favor claro que no...so...solo somos amigos - bajo la vista y completo en un susurro. - ...solo amigos.

Juleka y Alya se giraron al ver que un auto se detenía frente al colegio y de él bajaba Adrien.

\- ¡Ya llego! - dijo Juleka emocionada. - Las veo después chicas, deséenme suerte, adiós. - y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió hacia el rubio.

Alya solo veía la escena de como con toda naturalidad, al contrario que su mejor amiga, Juleka hablaba con Adrien y le entregaba los chocolates ante el sonrojo del chico.

Se giro molesta hacia su amiga. - ¿Que pasa contigo?, ¿cómo que solo amigos?, llevas desde inicio de clases detrás de él, te la pasas vigilándolo y preocupándote por él, hasta le hiciste una bufanda y ahora sin más te apartas y le abres el camino a Juleka.

\- ¿Que querías que hiciera?, ¿decirle que estoy enamorada de él?. - dijo cabizbaja.

\- Pues sí, esa era la opción más sensata. - dijo Alya cruzada de brazos frente a ella.

\- No podía, y ¿si él se entera?.

\- Esa es la idea, ¿no?, o ¿que esperas? acercarte a él y tomar su mano esperando que se entere de tus sentimientos por osmosis. - dijo ya frustrada.

Marinette recogió su cartera. - Por favor, no me digas nada más. - dijo en un murmullo.

Alya dio un suspiro y paso su brazo por los hombros de su amiga, ahora no era el momento pero tendría una larga conversación con la azabache. - Venga, vamos a clases.

Era ya la hora de la salida, Alya no había vuelto a sacar el tema de Juleka sobre todo después de verlas a ella y a Rose acompañando a Nino y a Adrien en el receso.

Caminaron hasta la puerta del colegio en silencio, al salir Alya vio a Juleka hablando con Adrien, se giro hacia Marinette y vio que también tenía su mirada puesta en ellos.

\- ¿Marinette?... - Alya se disponía a hablar cuando su amiga le interrumpió.

\- No te preocupes Alya estoy bien. - se giro hacia su amiga con una tímida sonrisa. - ya sabemos como es Adrien, nunca le haría un desaire a nadie, aparte de todo son amigos. Además Juleka se ha fijado en él solo por cómo se comporto con ella en la sesión de fotos, posiblemente en uno o dos días se dé cuenta que lo que siente es solo gratitud. - la azabache trataba de creerse sus propias palabras. Ella sentía más, mucho más por ese chico y él solo le había dejado su paraguas.

Alya le brindo una sonrisa complaciente. - Me alegra que lo veas así. Si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame. - y dándole un abrazo se despidió de su amiga.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **La trama es original y está basada en los personajes de la serie animada "** _ **Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir"**_ **. Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

 **Los personajes originales así como las situaciones aquí presentadas** **s** **on ficticios y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

 **[PROHIBIDA SU COPIA]**

* * *

El destino es caprichoso y en contra de lo que Marinette había pronosticado hacia tres días, Juleka parecía que no solo sentía gratitud hacia Adrien sino algo mucho más fuerte, se habían vuelto inseparables, Juleka aprovechaba los recesos y cualquier tiempo libre para acercarse al joven modelo.

Marinette se había visto intimidada por la cercanía que Juleka mantenía con Adrien, hasta el punto que por nervios lo evitaba, por mucho que eso le doliera. Tratar con Chloe no era problema para ella, en un principio era verdad que le molestaban sus muestras exageradas de afecto hacia Adrien, pero al ver que él no le prestaba atención e incluso trataba de evitarla la rubia dejo de hacerlo y ahora estaba convencida que lo hacía solo por ganar popularidad y la atención de la gente, ella realmente no quería a Adrien solo buscaba un trofeo. Pero el caso de Juleka era distinto, ella para empezar no era la arpía de Chloe y a su manera le caía bien a la gente, siempre era agradable con Adrien y lo que más le afectaba era que él no la evitaba.

No sabía si lo que sentía al verlos era envidia por ver a Juleka hacer lo que ella no se había atrevido o eran celos por no ser ella la que compartía cada momento con él, lo que si tenía identificado era el dolor que le provocaba toda esta situación.

\- Marinette mírate, estas tan apagada que no te reconozco, se te ve la angustia en la cara. ¡Por favor todo esto es absurdo!, - se quejaba Alya - no puedes seguir así.

\- Ains, - suspiro - ¿y qué quieres que haga? - dijo Marinette con mirada triste.

\- ¡Que olvides a Adrien!...eso es lo que quiero. - exclamo bruscamente Alya.

\- ¡Alya!, no digas eso, sabes lo que siento por él. - dijo sobrecogida con ojos vidriosos y llevándose las manos al pecho.

\- Si, se lo que sientes por él y también se que nunca llegarán a nada si sigues con esa actitud, tú sola te has exiliado al anonimato, ya ni siquiera hablas con él, ayer le pregunto a Nino si estabas molesta con él, así que mira lo que estas consiguiendo.

\- Yo...yo no sé que voy hacer. - una solitaria lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

\- Tienes que tener más confianza en ti cuando se trate de Adrien, tienes que tener una actitud audaz y decidida...la misma que has demostrado como delegada de clase en más de una ocasión o cuando has tenido que pararle los pies a Chloe. - dijo tomando un pañuelo y quitándole las lagrimas de los ojos.

\- Marinette eres una gran chica y sé que si te dieras a conocer Adrien te valoraría por todo lo que vales, aunque si me preguntas yo creo que ya lo hace. Es importante que hables con él y le digas lo que sientes y si se diera el caso que te rechazara estoy segura que no dejaría de ser tu amigo.

Marinette le dio un abrazo - Gracias por ser mi amiga. - dijo al oído de la morena.

Alya la separo tomándola de los hombros - Pero ante todo lo más importante es que hables con Juleka, ella es tu amiga y recuerda que le has mentido y si ahora tú te metieras entre ella y Adrien, se sentiría engañada y traicionada y no se cual sería su reacción.

\- Aunque sé que tienes razón, entiende que no es fácil para mi exponer mi sentimientos por Adrien. Tan grande es el amor que siento por él como el temor que tengo a perderlo. - dijo cabizbaja.

\- No tienes que hacerlo hoy ni mañana, tú marca tu tiempo y hazlo cuando te sientas segura. Solo te pido que no lo dejes pasar y que antes de intentar algo con Adrien aclares las cosas con Juleka.

La campana sonó. - Anda vamos a clase y ya no piense mas en eso por hoy. - dijo Alya tomando el brazo de su amiga.

\- Muy bien chicos para mañana presentaran un trabajo sobre las etapas culturales de la humanidad, el trabajo será en parejas y lo tendrán que exponer en clase. - explicaba la señorita Bustier.

\- Ahora nombrare a las parejas y uno de los integrantes pasara al frente para recoger la etapa que tendrán que desarrollar. Muy bien la primera pareja será la de Nino y Max, la segunda será la de Adrien y Juleka. - a Marinette se le abrieron los ojos como platos y solo pudo dejar caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, la profesora siguió mencionando a las parejas - la siguiente pareja serán Chloe y Marinette.

\- ¡Que! - exclamo la azabache levantando la cabeza de la mesa como si le hubieran colocado un resorte.

\- ¡¿Yo con esa panadera?!, ni hablar yo lo hare con Sabrina. - dijo Chloe con soberbia.

\- No, las parejas no se cambiaran, el trabajo lo harán entre las dos. - ordeno la señorita Bustier.

\- Es el destino Alya, alguna fuerza superior me odia, estoy segura. - decía Marinette desanimada.

\- Marinette dices cada cosa . - respondió divertida Alya.

\- ¿Acaso no lo ves?, Juleka es pareja de Adrien y yo tengo que hacer el trabajo con Chloe, parece como si el destino los quisiera ver juntos y a mi verme sufrir. - Alya reía ante los comentarios de su amiga.

\- Mira ahí está tu compañera. - señalaba a Chloe que iba con Sabrina hacia su coche.

\- ¿Pero a donde va?, si aun no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo con el trabajo. - dijo la azabache.

\- Chloe, tenemos que hablar sobre el trabajo. - dijo Marinette.

\- ¿Trabajo?, lo siento pero tengo cita con Pierre. - dijo arrogante.

\- ¿Quien es Pierre? - pregunto extrañada, no conocía a ningún Pierre en el colegio.

\- Mi peluquero, no pretenderás que mañana presente el trabajo con este pelo. - dijo mientras subía a su coche - si necesitas algo habla con Sabrina. - dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

\- ¿Ya tienes mi número Marinette? - pregunto Sabrina.

\- Déjalo. - fue lo único que respondió la azabache mientras veía alejarse el coche de la rubia.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:**

 **La trama es original y está basada en los personajes de la serie animada "** _ **Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir"**_ **. Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

 **Los personajes originales así como las situaciones aquí presentadas** **s** **on ficticios y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

 **[PROHIBIDA SU COPIA]**

* * *

El teléfono de Juleka empezó a sonar. - ¿Si? - respondió.

\- Lo siento lo olvide, si, ahora voy para allá. - dijo apresuradamente.

\- Adrien lo siento olvide que tenía un compromiso con mi familia, ¿si no te importa lo podemos terminar mañana en el receso? - preguntó avergonzada por tener que dejar solo al chico.

\- No te preocupes, hoy no tengo nada que hacer, así que me quedaré a continuar con el trabajo y mañana hablamos sobre lo que falta - dijo Adrien sonriéndole a su compañera.

Juleka se quedó embobada viendo la franca sonrisa del rubio,

\- ¿Juleka? - preguntó al ver que su compañera no se movía.

\- ¿Eh?, ¡ah! si, si gracias, mañana hablamos entonces. - recogió sus cosas rápidamente- te lo agradezco - volvió a decir.

\- Hasta mañana - se despidió la chica aún nerviosa.

\- Adiós - dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

En su carrera hacia la salida paso frente a la mesa de Marinette - Adiós Marinette - dijo a la prisa.

\- ¿Eh? si, adiós - alcanzó a decir la azabache

Después de un rato Adrien por fin había terminado el trabajo. De algo le tenían que servir tantas clases particulares, pensó.

Empezó a guardar sus cosas en la cartera ya listo para irse. Cuando iba hacia la salida vio una mesa aún con libros y material de estudio, volteo a ver el reloj de la biblioteca, marcaba las seis. - ¿Quien puede estar aquí a esta hora? - pensó, hasta que en una silla vio una cartera rosa que le era inconfundible, ¡Marinette!.

Un ruido de libros que caían llamo su atención y corrió hacia él, al girar en uno de los pasillos se encontró con Marinette tirada en el suelo y varios libros desperdigados a su alrededor.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Adrien acercándose rápidamente a ella y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla.

\- Si, gracias - dijo sin levantar aún la vista y sujetando la mano que le habían ofrecido.

\- ¡Adrien! - exclamó al darse cuenta de quien la ayudaba.

\- ¿No te lastimaste? - volvió a preguntar el rubio, al verla tan tensa pensó que tal vez se había hecho daño.

\- Eh, no..no, es...estoy bien - tartamudeaba a pesar de que el chico había soltado ya el agarre de su mano.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? - preguntó Adrien mientras recogía los libros que se habían caído.

Marinette tomo un profundo respiro y recordando su conversación con Alya se dispuso a hablar con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

\- Es...que con todos esos libros no me fije y tropecé. - pudo decir ya más sosegada.

\- ¿Son para el trabajo de la señorita Bustier? - seguía preguntando el rubio.

Marinette solo asintió con la cabeza mientras ayudaba a Adrien a recoger los libros.

Los chicos llevaron los libros hasta la mesa en la que estaba trabajando Marinette. Adrien se acomodo la cartera dispuesto a irse a casa cuando se dio cuenta que su amiga estaba sola.

\- ¿Y tu compañero? - preguntó, la azabache solo acomodo los libros en la mesa evitando la pregunta. - ¿Marinette? - dijo acercándose a la mesa.

\- Mi compañera me dijo antes de irse que no podía quedarse porque tenía una cita con su peluquero. - dijo con frustración.

\- Tu compañera es Chloe. - afirmó, él sabía el calvario que era tener que trabajar con su amiga de la infancia.

Marinette solo asintió con la cabeza en lo que ordenaba el material para seguir trabajando.

\- ¿Por qué no hablas con la señorita Bustier?, ella te puede ayudar. - sugirió.

\- No lo creo, los equipos ya están formados por lo que no nos va a cambiar y cualquier cosa que proponga al final tendré que hacerlo yo sola y realmente necesito este trabajo para subir la nota, la última evaluación se me complico un poco. - dijo cabizbaja.

A Adrien no le gustaba ver a sus amigos así y menos a Marinette quien siempre tiene una sonrisa para todos, apoyó su cartera en la mesa y saco de ella su teléfono, empezó a marcar ante la mirada atenta de Marinette.

\- ¿Nathalie?, me voy a retrasar con el trabajo, sí, yo te aviso cuando termine. Adiós.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó incrédula.

\- Es obvio, ¿no?, ayudarte. - respondió con una sonrisa.

Marinette se sonrojó ante la acción de Adrien, no se lo esperaba, sabia que de por sí su agenda era muy ajustada y aún así sacrificaba de su tiempo para ayudarla.

\- Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos? - preguntó el rubio sentándose a su lado.

Marinette calmo sus nervios y empezó a hablar. - Ya tengo el índice, ahora hay que esquematizar cada apartado, buscar la información, resumirla y transcribirla.

\- Ya veo - dijo mirando lo que había avanzado la azabache - tu índice es perfecto, si te parece bien hacemos la esquematización entre los dos y después nos dividimos los libros para hacer cada uno una parte de los resúmenes y la transcripción...la echamos a suertes - dijo riendo.

Marinette estaba encantada, nunca antes había trabajado con él pero se veía que sabía lo que hacía y aparte bromeaba, era un sueño de chico.

\- Me parece bien - sonrió

\- Y...punto. - dijo Adrien guardando el trabajo en la tableta de Marinette, después de dos horas de arduo trabajo

\- Por fin terminamos, muchas gracias sin ti no hubiera podido terminarlo ni en una semana. - decía agradecía, en todo ese tiempo se le había facilitado hablar con él una vez que empezaban la conversación se volvía fluida y agradable, se relajaba hasta tal punto que casi no tartamudeaba.

\- No es nada, fue un placer. - dijo mientras ayudaba a recoger todo el material que usaron.

\- ¿Y tu trabajo lo terminaste? - preguntó con timidez, solo faltaba que le hubiese ayudado con su trabajo y el de él estuviera sin terminar.

\- Si lo terminamos, Juleka tuvo que irse antes pero para ese momento ya casi lo teníamos completo.

\- Me alegro, me sentiría muy mal que me hubieras ayudado y tú no hubieses terminado el tuyo. - dijo sería.

Adrien puso su mano en el hombro de Marinette. - Pues si así fuera ahora tendrías que ayudarme tú - dijo riendo.

Marinette acompañó nerviosa la risa de Adrien.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:**

 **La trama es original y está basada en los personajes de la serie animada "** _ **Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir"**_ **. Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

 **Los personajes originales así como las situaciones aquí presentadas** **s** **on ficticios y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

 **[PROHIBIDA SU COPIA]**

* * *

Al salir de la biblioteca vieron que estaba oscureciendo, los últimos alumnos que practicaban alguna actividad extraescolar estaban ya saliendo. Al llegar a la puerta del colegio Marinette se detuvo.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Adrien.

\- ¿No tienes que llamar para que vengan por ti? - dijo la azabache.

Adrien miro hacia ambos lados de la calle y vio que casi no había gente caminando. - Les llamaré después - Marinette lo miraba extrañada - si me lo permites te acompaño hasta tu casa. - dijo con una sonrisa.

Marinette abrió la boca sorprendida. - ¿Por..por qué?

\- Porqué es tarde, la calle está vacía, y además me quedo más tranquilo acompañándote. - dijo más serio.

\- Pero...- iba a seguir protestando.

\- ¿No querrás que Alya salte sobre mi cuando se entere que deje a su mejor amiga sola a merced de la noche?, por favor - dijo con ojos suplicantes y haciendo un puchero.

Marinette se empezó a reír. - Esta bien tú ganas, vamos.

Adrien esbozó una sonrisa divertida - sabía decisión. - y tomándola del brazo empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de Marinette.

Marinette se sonrojó ante el hecho de que Adrien la llevaba del brazo, pero se tranquilizó cuando empezó a participar de la conversación.

Al llegar a la casa, Adrien haciendo una reverencia dijo - Hemos llegado a vuestra morada encantadora dama.

Marinette estaba divertida, no había conocido esa faceta de Adrien hasta ahora y la verdad le encantaba, seguía siendo educado y atento pero con una pizca de travieso y bromista. Marinette respondiendo a la broma hizo también una reverencia. - Muy agradecida por vuestros servicios noble caballero.

Los dos adolescentes empezaron a reír frente a la panadería, la madre de Marinette que ya se había dado cuenta que su hija venía acompañada veía divertida la escena.

\- Tom, ven - llamó a su marido.

\- ¿Dime cariño?

\- Mira, ¿No se ven adorables? - dijo señalando a los dos jóvenes con la mirada.

\- Awww, tienes razón. - respondió pasando su brazo por los hombros de su esposa.

\- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. - dijo Adrien sacando su teléfono.

\- Tienes razón, no me di cuenta de la hora y aún te estoy entreteniendo, tu padre debe de estar esperándote. - dijo apenada.

\- No te preocupes él está de viaje. - dijo sin levantar la vista de su teléfono.

Marinette se quedó pensativa - ¿Entonces con quién vas a cenar?

Adrien frunció el ceño ante la pregunta ya que la respuesta nunca le gustaba - Solo - al ver que Marinette lo miraba con cierta aflicción, paso su mano por la nuca y sonrío forzadamente - pero ya estoy acostumbrado. - dijo tratando de relajar el momento.

En la cabeza de Marinette se volvían a repetían las palabras de Alya, tenía que ser más audaz y romper con los nervios que siempre la bloqueaban en presencia del rubio. Haciendo acopio de todo su valor. - Te gustaría cenar con nosotros. - después de eso soltó un suspiro y bajo la vista.

\- ¿Eh? - levanto la vista del teléfono y miro a Marinette sorprendido, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de invitaciones sobre todo porque su padre no le había permitido rodearse de otra gente. Y con una sincera sonrisa pensó en no desaprovechar esa oportunidad. - Me encantaría pero no quiero importunar a tus padres.

\- Por eso no te preocupes a ellos les gusta tener visitas y además a ti ya te conocen. - la azabache sudaba por el esfuerzo de no salir corriendo, estaba teniendo una conversación "normal" con el chico que le gusta, ¡lo acaba de invitar a su casa!.

\- En ese caso será un placer cenar con ustedes. - dijo alegremente. - Solo tengo que avisar a Nathalie.

Después de informar a Nathalie que cenaría con los Dupain-Cheng, entró junto con Marinette a la panadería.

\- Buenas noches mamá - se acercó a darle un beso a su madre.

\- Buenas noches cariño. - dijo devolviéndole el beso.

\- Buenas noches papá - agitó su brazo hacia él que estaba al fondo del local

\- Buenas noches Marinette.

Sabine vio que detrás de su hija venía Adrien. - Oh, buenas noches Adrien - le dio una cálida sonrisa.

\- Buenas noches señora Cheng. - respondió educadamente.

\- Mamá, Adrien cenará hoy con nosotros. - dijo la azabache abrazándose al brazo de su madre.

\- Qué bien. - Sabine miro entonces a Adrien - es agradable tener visitas. - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias por invitarme. - devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Sabes que eres bien recibido cuando quieras. - dijo Tom acercándose. El matrimonio Dupain-Cheng sabia por su hija que el chico desde la desaparición de su madre y hasta que consiguió entrar al colegio lo habían mantenido enclaustrado en su casa con una sobrecarga de actividades entre las que figuraba la de tener que trabajar como modelo para la empresa de su padre.

\- Muchas gracias se lo agradezco. - respondió el rubio.

\- Buenos vayan subiendo, nosotros en unos minutos más cerramos y los acompañamos. - dijo Sabine.

Al llegar a la vivienda Adrien la examinó minuciosamente, la vez que había estado ahí le parecía muy agradable tenía tonos cálidos y unos pequeños detalles que le conferían un ambiente de tranquilidad y paz. Estaba atento a una foto de Marinette con sus padres, se le formaba una sonrisa con solo verla, se les veía muy felices.

\- ¿Adrien? - Marinette lo saco de sus pensamientos. - ¿Te apetece algo de beber?

\- Si, agua por favor.

El teléfono de Adrien sonó avisando que había recibido un mensaje, lo saco y después de ver de quién era empezó a escribir. Marinette se le acercó con la bebida, al verlo escribir tan concentrado pensó que sería Nathalie. Espero a que guardara el teléfono.

\- ¿Te tienes que ir? - preguntó la azabache.

\- No, era Nino que me pedía los últimos apuntes de historia, le dije que se los mandaría en cuanto llegara a casa. - dio un sorbo a la bebida.

¡Biiip! ¡Biiip!, ahora era el teléfono de Marinette el que avisaba de la entrada de un mensaje, al leer el mensaje solo pudo sonreír nerviosamente hacia Adrien.

\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó el rubio.

\- Oh, sí, sí, es solo Alya - decía nerviosa echándose la mano a la nuca - pa...parece que ella también necesita los apuntes de historia. - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Miro de nuevo el mensaje - ¡¿COMO QUE ADRIEN ESTA EN TU CASA?! - apresuradamente respondió - Si, se ha quedado a cenar, mañana te cuento - al momento recibió la respuesta de su amiga - Más te vale -, ya más tranquila iba a guardar el teléfono cuando entro otro mensaje - Avísame si se queda a dormir ;) .

Adrien veía con curiosidad como la azabache dejaba el teléfono con un gran rubor en la cara. Los padres de Marinette entraban en ese momento.

¿Listos para cenar? - preguntó Sabine.

Espero que sí, porque yo me muero de hambre. - respondió su marido.

Ya en la mesa Adrien miraba la comida con ansias. - Adrien, sírvete lo que te apetezca, espero que te guste. - dijo Sabine.

\- Gracias, no sé por dónde empezar todo se ve delicioso.

\- ¿Qué tal por el quiché? - dijo Tom sirviéndole una porción en el plato.

Marinette pensaba en lo agradable que había sido la cena, Adrien comió de todo, conversaron amenamente durante toda la cena de los temas más diversos y lo que más llamó la atención fue lo bien que se llevaba con su padre incluso bromeaban entre ellos. Sí, una cena perfecta.

\- Espero que hayan dejado espacio para el postre. - dijo Sabine colocando una bandeja al centro con coulants de chocolate.

Adrien abrió los ojos como platos, le encantaba el chocolate, Marinette no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante la cara del chico.

\- ¿Y qué tal va el colegio, debe ser complicado atender a las clases y trabajar con tu padre?. - preguntó Tom (un padre no es padre si no hace una pregunta incómoda a tus amigos).

\- ¡Papá!, ¿Como le preguntas eso? - exclamó Marinette.

\- No, está bien. - dijo el rubio sonriéndole a la azabache y dándole unas palmaditas en su antebrazo. - Pues no es sencillo pero Nathalie, la asistente de mi padre, hace milagros para acomodar mi agenda y evitar que me vea sobrepasado, sin embargo esta semana he tenido mucho tiempo libre por qué mi padre está en la semana de la moda de Milán.

\- ¿Y tú por qué no has ido? - preguntó Marinette.

\- Solo iban a presentar la línea de ropa para mujer. - respondió mientras se servía otro Coulant.

\- Debe ser emocionante estar rodeado de tantos modelos famosos y periodistas. - dijo Sabine mirando de reojo lo embobada que estaba su hija con el chico.

\- Oh, sí lo es pero más allá del glamur de la pasarela y las luces de los flashes lo mejor está tras el escenario, la presentación de la ropa, la preparación de los modelos, maquillaje, peluquería, retoques de última hora y antes del desfile todo se convierte en un caos, organizado pero al final un caos. - reía al recordar su último desfile en el que por error le habían pasado la ropa de una de las modelos a falta de un minuto para su salida, por suerte con unos pasadores pudo convertir la larga falda en una especia de pantalón harem y a la blusa le arranco las mangas y tomando un chaleco vaquero cubrió cualquier rastro que indicara que era una prenda para mujer, en si el conjunto quedaba bien. Lo mejor fue que gusto tanto que días más tarde empezaron a recibir pedidos de las tiendas y su padre tenía a todo el departamento de producción como loco buscando los diseños de las prendas.

\- A Marinette le encanta el diseño, ella fue la que diseñó el logotipo de la panadería - dijo un orgulloso Tom.

\- Lo sé, ella ganó el concurso que organizó mi padre y también diseño la portada del último disco de Jagged Stone. - dijo Adrien mirándola con simpatía.

\- Si, sobre todo lo que tenga que ver con la moda, las paredes de sus habitación están llenas de...- Sabine no pudo acabar la frase.

\- ¡Mamá! - exclamó Marinette con todo el rubor en su cara.

Adrien fijo su mirada en Marinette - La próxima semana es la semana internacional de la moda en Paris y yo tengo que asistir, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

\- ¿En serio? - Adrien asintió con la cabeza - ¡Me encantaría! - exclamo entusiasmada - ¿Qué día es?

\- Toda la semana, yo tengo que ir por las tardes y el viernes desde la mañana porque ese día es el desfile de mi padre. Si quieres podemos ir juntos al salir de clases y el viernes pasaría por ti aquí. - giró la vista hacia los padres de su amiga que veían divertidos a los dos adolescentes - Siempre que tus padres estén de acuerdo.

\- ¡Por favor! - dijo Marinette con ojos suplicantes.

Su padre tuvo que contener la risa ante la cara de su hija.

\- Por mi está bien, creo que es una experiencia única. - dijo Sabine tomando la mano de su hija.

\- Sí, estoy de acuerdo así que puedes ir. - dijo Tom

\- ¡SI! - gritó la azabache poniéndose de pie con los brazos en alto.

\- ¡Marinette! - exclamó su madre ante el comportamiento infantil de la azabache.

Tom y Adrien solo reían divertidos.

El tiempo había pasado rápido y ya era tarde, Adrien había ayudado a Marinette a recoger los platos ante la insistencia de Sabine de que los dejara. Su chofer había llegado y se dispuso a retirarse.

\- Muchas gracias por todo fue una cena inolvidable. - dijo el joven modelo.

\- Gracias a ti y recuerda que puedes venir cuando quieras. - dijo Sabine dándole una cálida sonrisa.

\- La próxima vez jugaremos Ultimate Mecha Strike 3. - Dijo Tom haciendo la pose del arquero.

\- Eso está hecho. - sonrío el rubio.

Ya en la puerta - Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. - dijo Marinette.

\- No, gracias a ti, lo pase muy bien y la comida estaba deliciosa. Si por mi fuera cenaría todos los días con ustedes. - desviando la vista al suelo se llevó la mano a la nuca.

Marinette estaba sonrojada por el último comentario, tomo aire - Ya te dijo mi madre que puedes venir cuando quieras.

\- Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta. Bueno debo irme - sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un rápido abrazo, al cual una vez recuperada de la sorpresa ella correspondió .

Al separarse él se dirigió hacia el coche despidiéndose con un sencillo hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana - dijo ella agitando la mano.

Una vez que el coche hubo doblado la esquina, Marinette subió a su casa con la sensación de que esta había sido la mejor velada de su vida.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:**

 **La trama es original y está basada en los personajes de la serie animada "** _ **Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir"**_ **. Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

 **Los personajes originales así como las situaciones aquí presentadas** **s** **on ficticios y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

 **[PROHIBIDA SU COPIA]**

* * *

Cuando Marinette llegó al colegio lo primero que vio fue a Juleka hablando con Adrien, esto ya no le extrañaba, a la chica había que reconocerle su tesón. En los pocos días que llevaba persiguiendo al modelo ya había grupos de compañeros que los emparejaban, si ellos supieran que ayer él estuvo cenando en su casa y que la próxima semana estaría acompañándolo a la semana de la moda.

Estaba ensimismada, cuando siente que tiran de ella hacia una esquina.

\- Marinette Dupain-Cheng me vas a decir que hacia Adrien cenando en tu casa. - decía Alya inexpresiva y cruzando los brazos al frente.

\- So..solo eso...se...se quedó a cenar. - tartamudeaba, aún no se recuperaba de la acción de su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Cómo?, ¿acaso le dio un pronto y dijo hoy ceno en casa de Marinette y ya está?, explícame eso. - exigió la morena.

Marinette le contó todo a Alya desde cómo acabo haciendo ella sola el trabajo hasta que se despidió de Adrien y por ahora omitió comentarle que asistiría a la semana de la moda con él.

\- Esa rubia arrogante, debe pensar que somos sus sirvientes. - dijo apretando los dientes. - Por lo menos terminaste el trabajo.

\- Si, fue una suerte que Adrien me ayudara, si no aún estaría en la biblioteca.

\- ¡Marinette! - todos voltearon hacia el origen del grito, era Chloe que acababa de llegar, con paso rápido y seguida por Sabrina se acercó a la azabache. - ¡Espero que hayas terminado el trabajo, panadera!. - dijo amenazante y levantando la voz. - Y más te vale que tenga una buena no...

\- ¡Chloe cállate! - sin dejarla terminar de hablar esa orden había retumbando a sus espaldas.

La rubia se giró para enfrentarse a quien se había atrevido a levantarle la voz de esa manera pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que quien le había ordenado callar era Adrien.

\- ¡Adrinin! que sorpr...

Adrien la volvió a interrumpir - ¡No te atrevas a levantarle la voz a Marinette y sobre todo si es para insultarla o amenazarla. El trabajo era en equipo y tú tuviste la desfachatez de marcharte y dejarla sola. Cualquiera que sea la nota que "el trabajo de Marinette" reciba que te quede claro que tú no te la habrás merecido.

Toda la gente alrededor miraba curiosa la actitud del siempre tranquilo modelo, Juleka que se mantenía a espaldas de él estaba sorprendida, Chloe siempre se portaba grosera con todo el mundo, era verdad que con Marinette era más incisiva pero Adrien nunca le había hablado así, ¿cual era el motivo del por qué ahora Adrien estaba tan molesto?

Chloe se acomodó los lentes en la cabeza y restándole importancia a las palabras del rubio se dispuso a retirarse de ahí. Cuando paso al lado de Adrien, este sin siquiera mirarla la tomo del brazo impidiendo que avanzara.

\- ¡Discúlpate! - exigió

\- ¡¿Como dices?! - le gritó la rubia, por muy amigo suyo que haya sido no le iba a consentir que la humillara en frente del colegio.

\- ¡Que te disculpes con Marinette! - volvió a exigir.

\- ¡NO PIENSES QUE VOY A DISCULPARME CON ESA PANAD...!

Una vez más no le dejó terminar la frase. - O te disculpas ahora mismo o yo personalmente iré junto a tu padre y le contaré todo lo que haces y también le diré a la señorita Bustier la verdad sobre el trabajo. - Adrien la miraba ahora fijamente a los ojos.

Chloe le sostuvo la mirada hasta que ella tuvo que bajar la vista soltando un bufido, lentamente se giró y avanzó unos pasos hacia Marinette. - Lo siento...lo siento mucho. - después de eso se retiró a toda prisa hacia el colegio, un par de lagrimas iban resbalando por sus mejillas.

Adrien se acercó hasta Marinette que al igual que Alya se habían mantenido en silencio viendo la escena con los ojos desorbitados.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó en un tono amable y suave.

\- Ssi, gracias...no debiste hacerlo...ella es tu amiga. - dijo tímidamente.

\- Si, es mi amiga pero no por eso voy a dejar pasar una injusticia, ella no tiene derecho de hablarle de esa manera a nadie y tú no te mereces que te trate así. - dijo haciéndole una caricia en la mejilla.

Juleka frunció el ceño por la acción del rubio y en su cabeza aún no era capaz de entender el porqué de su comportamiento hacia Marinette.

"Ay madre" pensaba Alya para quien no había pasado desapercibida la expresión de molestia de la del flequillo morado.

\- Bueno chicos yo creo que para empezar la mañana ya han sido suficientes emociones y ya es hora de entrar a clases - dijo Alya apresurada y tomando del brazo a su amiga, que aún estaba obnubilada ante el joven modelo, tiro de ella hacia adentro del colegio.

Nino se acercó a su amigo y paso el brazo por sus hombros y con una sonrisa le dijo - Hermano, vamos o nos quedamos afuera.

Los dos amigos se alejaron sin darse cuenta de que ahí quedaba todavía Juleka, esta sin apartar la vista de Adrien murmuró - ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?.

Las primeras horas de clase habían transcurrido con normalidad, ya en el receso Alya y Marinette estaban sentadas en un banco del patio, la azabache seguía relatando su maravillosa velada.

Adrien y Nino se acercaron a las chicas.

\- Lamentamos interrumpirlas - dijo Adrien.

\- No pasa nada chicos. - respondió Alya - ¿En qué podemos ayudarlos?

\- Solo quería entregarle esto a Marinette. - dijo sacando un sobre en papel verjurado en tono hueso con el logotipo de la empresa Agreste en la esquina superior derecha y con el nombre de Marinette al centro y en cursiva.

Marinette y Alya miraban con curiosidad el sobre.

\- Lo necesitarás para la semana que viene. - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Alya miro a Nino esperando que él supiera algo pero el moreno únicamente levanto los hombros y giró la cabeza en señal de negación, sabia lo mismo que ella.

Marinette tomo el sobre y tímidamente le dio las gracias sin saber su contenido.

Las dejamos seguir con su conversación. - los chicos se despidieron dejando a una intrigada Alya y a Marinette embobada.

Marinette estaba distraída mirando aún a Adrien cuando siente un tirón en la mano, al girarse el sobre ya no estaba. - ¡Alya! - exclamó al ver a su amiga revisando con detalle el sobre a contraluz.

\- ¿Pensabas contarme lo de la próxima semana, sea lo que sea que tengas preparado? - dijo enarcando las cejas.

\- Sssi...en algún momento pensaba hacerlo. - respondió nerviosa.

\- Pues empieza. - ordenó Alya.

Marinette empezó a contar de como a partir de una conversación había acabado a ser invitada por Adrien para asistir a la semana de la moda.

\- ¡Marinette!, ¿tú me escuchas cuando te hablo?. - le regañó la morena.

\- Te juro que yo no hice nada, fue él quien me invitó por propia iniciativa y aquí entre tú y yo estoy feliz que lo hiciera. - la azabache jugaba con dedos nerviosa.

\- Ains - suspiro Alya - Es verdad tú no hiciste nada, esto - dijo enseñándole el sobre - lo ha decidido Adrien, la cuestión ahora es... ¿que vas hacer con Juleka?.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?, te repito que yo no hice nada. - la miraba confundida.

\- Me refiero a que le dijiste que a ti no te gustaba Adrien, que solo son amigos y ahora resulta que has tenido más contacto con él desde ese día que en todo lo que va de curso. Hubieras visto su cara de asombro cuando Adrien te defendió esta mañana y como cambio a enfado cuando te acaricio. Solo te digo que a simple vista parece que la estás traicionando y esto puede acabar mal, además de que Adrien se puede enterar de tus sentimientos de mala manera. - Alya apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amiga - Habla con ella y evita cualquier malentendido, Juleka es una buena chica y lo entenderá.

\- Tienes razón hablaré con ella y aclararé esto. - dijo cabizbaja.

Alya le sonrió dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro. - Ahora vamos a ver que contiene este sobre.

Marinette asintió con la cabeza y tomo el sobre que le devolvía la morena. Al abrirlo saco de él un gafete negro brillante con detalles en dorado y letras blancas con el siguiente texto:

SEMANA INTERNACIONAL DE LA MODA

PARIS

del xx/xx/xxxx al xx/xx/xxxx

Marinette Dupain-Cheng

V.I.P.

\- ¡guau¡, chica eres una vip.

Marinette estaba absorta en el gafete, aún no se creía que asistiría a uno de los principales eventos de la moda y acompañada de Adrien Agreste, pero esa pequeña tarjeta le gritaba a todas voces que no estaba en un sueño.

\- ¡SIIIII! - gritó dando saltos de alegría.

Alya reía a su lado, desde el primer piso Adrien veía la escena divertido junto con Nino.

\- Bien hecho hermano. - dijo Nino dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

Los dos amigos entraron a su clase sin darse cuenta que desde la otra esquina una chica miraba con recelo a la azabache.

\- ¿Juleka, estás bien?, te noto molesta - preguntó preocupada Rose.

\- Sí, estoy bien, vamos a clase. - dijo sin dejar de ver a las dos amigas que aún daban saltos.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:**

 **La trama es original y está basada en los personajes de la serie animada "** _ **Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir"**_ **. Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

 **Los personajes originales así como las situaciones aquí presentadas** **s** **on ficticios y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

 **[PROHIBIDA SU COPIA]**

* * *

\- Buenos días, espero que todos hayan traído sus trabajos. - decía la señorita Bustier.

Todos asintieron, incluida Chloe.

\- Bien, irán pasando a exponer su trabajo en el orden en que formamos los equipos, así que los primeros serán Nino y Max. - indicó la profesora.

Después de un rato ya habían pasado la mayoría de los equipos, ahora estaban terminando su exposición Alix e Iván, el siguiente era el equipo de Marinette y Chloe.

\- Muy bien explicado Alix e Iván, ahora le toca al equipo de Marinette y Chloe.

Marinette se levanto y fue al frente pasando al lado del lugar de Adrien quien inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella le susurró - suerte - ella solo soltó una risita.

\- Bien chicas cuando quieran.

\- ¡Cof!, ¡Cof! - Chloe empezó a toser - señorita no me siento muy bien.

Marinette y Adrien rodaron los ojos ante las palabras de la rubia.

\- Después de la presentación puedes ir a la enfermería. - dijo la señorita Bustier.

\- No querrá que le diga a mi padre que en este colegio no se le presta atención a un alumno enfermo, eso quedaría muy mal visto a la hora de adjudicar los presupuestos. - amenazó veladamente la rubia.

\- Ains - soltó un suspiro la profesora - ¿Marinette puedes hacer tú sola la presentación?

\- Si, sin problema - respondió segura, mirando a Adrien quien le sonreía.

A Alya le parecía increíble la confianza que su amiga había tomado con el rubio en tan solo un día y la cercanía que él mantenía con ella, pero demonios no lo podían haber hecho desde un principio y no justamente ahora con Juleka haciendo su lucha por el modelo. Al ver hacia atrás Juleka fulminaba con la mirada a Marinette.

\- Bueno, en ese caso toma tus cosas y ve a la enfermería.

Chloe con una sonrisa de superioridad recogió su bolso y fue hacia la puerta pero antes de salir su profesora la llamo.

\- Y Chloe quiero un justificante médico, porque en este colegio y a mi especialmente nos interesa saber de que "están enfermos nuestros alumnos". Además, de la calificación de su trabajo a ti te restaré 3 puntos que son los correspondientes a la presentación. Ya te puedes ir - dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano.

A Chloe se le borro la sonrisa ahora solo apretaba los dientes, sin decir nada más salió del salón.

\- Bien, puedes comenzar Marinette.

Después de un rato Marinette había termina su exposición.

\- Muy buen trabajo Marinette y bien expuesto. - decía mientras apuntaba la calificación.

\- Gracias.

Recogió sus cosas y fue hacia su asiento. Al pasar por el lugar de Adrien lo vio con el puño levantado hacia ella, enseguida comprendió el gesto y golpeó su puño con el de él, quien le dijo con una sonrisa - Bien hecho.

Alya solo se llevó la mano a la cara por el comportamiento de esos dos, giró la cabeza y se encontró a Juleka con el ceño fruncido y con la mirada clavada en su amiga. "Más vale que Marinette aclare esto pronto", es lo único que pensaba.

Las clases habían terminado, Marinette y Alya hablaban sobre que harían el fin de semana.

\- ¡Ey!, Hola chicas. - saludaba un efusivo Nino.

\- Hola Nino - respondieron ambas.

\- ¿Por qué tan alegre? - preguntó Alya.

\- Es que me llevo a mi amigo - dijo tirando de Adrien por los hombros - a ver la última película de Marvel, como el fin de semana y la próxima semana lo van a tener encerrado poniéndose ropita.

\- ¡Nino!, ya te explique el porqué y no es "ponerse ropita" es modelar. - dijo el rubio

Las dos chicas empezaron a reír por el puchero de Adrien.

\- Chicas, ¿no les apetece venir al cine? - preguntó Adrien mirando a Marinette.

\- Pues...yo...no - decía nerviosa la azabache mirando suplicante a Alya, no sabía que hacer por un lado moría por ir pero por otro su amiga tenía razón había que aclarar las cosas con Juleka.

\- ¡Nos encantaría! - intervino Alya ante la sorpresa de la azabache, que demonios peor no se iban a poner las cosas y además a ella le apetecía salir con Nino.

\- Genial. - dijeron a la vez los chicos.

\- Adrien te quería dar las gracias por el pase. - decía Marinette

\- No tienes porque ya contábamos contigo, el gafete es solo un requisito de los organizadores.

\- ¿Contábamos? - preguntó sorprendida.

\- Sí, mi padre y Nathalie ya saben que vas a ir conmigo. - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Tu pa...padre lo sa...sabe? - volvían los nervios.

\- Claro, en estos eventos que se exponen las nuevas temporadas se controla mucho los accesos y aunque yo te invite tú irás como parte del personal de la empresa al igual que yo. Además mi padre te conoce y le ha parecido bien que asistas.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntaba con asombro.

\- ¿Te mentiría yo? - dijo llevándose la mano al pecho y haciendo un puchero de ofendido.

\- Jaja, ¡tonto! - reía la azabache dándole un golpe en el hombro.

Alya y Nino veían incrédulos la escena.

¿Adrien? - preguntó Juleka.

La pareja dejó de reír, Marinette se separó de Adrien acercándose a Alya y Nino.

\- ¿Sí? - dijo sonriéndole.

\- Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a tomar un helado.

\- Oh, lo siento, veras ya había quedado con los chicos para salir. - dijo apenado.

\- Ya veo...¿y el fin de semana? - dijo esperanzada.

\- No podré, mi padre requiere de todos los modelos para organizar el evento de la próxima semana. - dijo bajando la vista.

Juleka ya no sabía que más decir, por su parte a Marinette le carcomía un sentimiento de culpa, no le gustaba ver a ninguno de sus compañeros triste, así que decidió lo que iba a hacer aunque fuera en contra de ella.

\- Si...les parece bien podemos ir todos juntos - dijo tímidamente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó Alya, ¿qué pasaba con su amiga?, tiene toda la atención de Adrien, aun no le ha confesado a Juleka que ella también estaba enamorada del rubio y por si fuera poco Juleka la mira con resentimiento...y solo se le ocurre llevarla al cine con ellos.

\- Si, por mi está bien, ¿a ti que te parece Adrien? - preguntó Juleka con cara de felicidad.

\- Por...por... - Adrien miro nervioso a Nino esperando ayuda pero este solo encogió los hombros dando a entender "estas solo hermano" - por mi también está bien. - sonrió nerviosamente.

Rose y Juleka se sumaron al grupo de amigos.

Después de salir del cine los chicos se despidieron, Alya y Marinette se fueron juntas.

\- Lo digo por última vez Marinette, habla con ella. Se está ilusionando mucho con Adrien, has visto que en el cine no se ha separado de él. - insistía Alya.

\- No hace falta que lo digas me di perfectamente cuenta de ello. Y sobre lo de hablar con ella ya te dije que lo haría. - decía ya cansada del tema.

Alya de pronto se detiene y Marinette la mira extrañada.

\- Tienes que decírselo a Adrien - dice la morena.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Tienes que decirle lo que sientes por él, creo que es el momento adecuado. He visto como te trata, siempre te está buscando y cuando piensa que nadie lo ve él te está observando. - se acerco más a su amiga.

\- Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, me he dado cuenta de todo lo que dices pero y si no es más que gentiliza y amabilidad. No puedo arriesgarme a confesarme y que me rechace, perdería lo que ahora tengo con él. Quiero estar segura cuando lo haga.

\- Estas cometiendo un error y lo sabes. ¿A qué vas a esperar?, ¿a que Juleka u otra lo haga? y ¿después que?, si eso pasa también perderás lo que tienes con él.

\- Alya por favor déjalo ya. Hablare con Juleka y nada más. - dijo derrotada.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer:**

 **La trama es original y está basada en los personajes de la serie animada "** _ **Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir"**_ **. Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

 **Los personajes originales así como las situaciones aquí presentadas** **s** **on ficticios y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

 **[PROHIBIDA SU COPIA]**

* * *

Después de un fin de semana tranquilo sin que Alya tocara el tema de Juleka, Marinette se encontraba emocionada y peleando con su armario ya que no sabía que ponerse, nadie le había dicho como se debe ir vestido a ese tipo de eventos, había buscado como iba vestida la gente en fotos de revistas de ediciones pasadas pero ella no tenía ni por asomo algo parecido en su guardarropas.

Había estado tentada en llamar a Adrien y preguntarle pero los nervios pudieron más, así que se decidió por un vestido el más bonito que encontró y que mejor encajaría en el evento según su criterio. En lugar de sus clásicas manoletinas prefirió utilizar unos zapatos de medio tacón. Y por ese día se decidió por dejar el cabello suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros.

Tomo su preciado pase y despidiéndose de sus padres salió hacia el colegio.

Al llegar vio a Alya hablando con Nino y al final de la escalera vio a Juleka y Rose, debían estar esperando a que llegara Adrien.

Pensaba si sería buena idea ir a hablar ahora con ella o esperar al receso, pero los nervios estaban haciendo acto de presencia y ante el temor de su reacción se encamino hacia sus amigos. Ya hablaría mas tarde con Juleka.

\- Buenos días chicos. - saludo alegre.

\- Vaya Marinette te ves genial - dijo Alya.

\- Si, estas muy guapa - dijo Nino.

\- Gracias chicos, la verdad es que no sabía que ponerme. - dijo riendo.

La campana había sonado y Adrien aun no había llegado, vio como Juleka y Rose iban entrando al edificio, a Juleka no se le veía muy contenta.

\- Tendremos que entrar si no queremos ser los últimos. - dijo Nino.

Las dos chicas asintieron y empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada, al llegar a la puerta escucharon como un auto se detenía, al girarse vieron a Adrien corriendo hacia ellos.

\- Hermano por poco, casi te quedas afuera. - dijo el moreno chocando su puño con el del rubio.

\- Pensamos que no llegabas - dijo Alya.

\- Mi padre llamo cuando estábamos a mitad de camino y tuvimos que regresar a la casa por unos muestrarios. - dijo recuperando el aliento.

Marinette estaba callada, había cambiado su sonrisa por una cara de sorpresa. Adrien iba vestido con unos jeans, unos zapatos bajos y una camisa que llevaba por fuera del pantalón, ¿iba a ir vestido así a uno de los mayores eventos de la moda?.

\- ¿Tu ropa? - fue lo que único que dijo la azabache.

Adrien quien aun no se había fijado en su amiga porque estaba detrás de Alya, se asomo hacia ella y quedo boquiabierto al verla.

\- Vaya que tenemos aquí, - dijo sonriendo de medio lado y tomando la mano de la azabache la hizo girar sobre si misma observándola con detalle.

\- Estas hermosa Marinette. - dijo sin soltarla de la mano.

\- Gra...gracias - respondió tímidamente - pero ¿y tu ropa?.

\- ¿Que pasa con mi ropa?, ¿me veo mal? - dijo divertido el rubio.

Alya y Nino como siempre en silencio veían divertidos los comportamientos de sus amigos.

\- No, te ves genial...- Marinette se ruborizo al darse de cuenta de lo que acababa de decir - ¡Aaah! lo que quiero decir es que ¿vas a ir así vestido al evento?, porque te informo que yo me pase toda la mañana buscando que ponerme. - dijo irritada.

\- Pues déjame decirte que has acertado con tu elección por que como ya dije te ves hermosa. - dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Al ver que su amiga seguía molesta, se aclara la voz y ya más serio le dijo - Te pido disculpas se me olvido decirte que como parte del personal solo podemos vestir ropa de la firma Gabriel, la cual nos la entregaran ahí. - al ver que a la chica le volvía la sonrisa se acerco a ella y le susurro - pero eso no influye para que en estos momentos te veas arrebatadora.

\- ¡Adrien! - exclamo sonrojada.

Nino y Alya ya no pudieron aguantar más y rompieron a reír.

Cuando iban subiendo las escaleras hacía su clase se dieron cuenta de que parte de sus compañeros estuvieron observando el pequeño "lio de pareja" que habían representado Marinette y Adrien. La azabache pudo ver entre ellos a Juleka quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido y en un desplante se giro y entro bruscamente al salón.

Marinette se giro hacia Alya, que moviendo únicamente los labios le dio a entender un "Te lo dije".

En el receso Marinette le dijo a Alya que la vería después ya que iba a buscar a Juleka para hablar con ella, su amiga le deseo suerte con ambos pulgares levantados. La estuvo buscando, por todo el patio, incluso en los baños y en la biblioteca pero nada, no la encontró, decidió regresar con Alya ya tendría oportunidad de hablar con Juleka más tarde.

En el salón de audiovisuales Rose le daba ánimos a su compañera.

\- Vamos no tienes que ponerte así, ten en cuenta que es muy pronto, apenas te está conociendo. - decía la rubia acariciando la espalda de su compañera.

\- Pero no lo entiendes, él no me ve más que como su compañera de clases. Si, es muy atento y amable pero si no fuera por eso estoy segura que ni me hablaría. - decía con expresión decaída.

\- Creo que estás exagerando, la semana pasada has compartido mucho tiempo con él.

\- Si he estado con él pero no consigo llegar más allá de una charla de amigos, él no ve en mi lo que yo quiero que vea, siempre parece distante, como si buscara algo o a alguien. - dijo soltando un suspiro.

\- Pobre Juleka. - dijo una voz desde la puerta.

\- ¿Que quieres Chloe? - dijo molesta Rose.

Chloe se había dado cuenta desde un principio que a Juleka le gustaba Adrien, pobre tonta como podía pensar que a su Adrien le interesaría alguien como ella, pero lo que no se esperaba era ese repentino interés del rubio por Marinette y la cercanía que ahora mantenían los dos. Aprovechando lo que Sabrina le había contando ya que estuvo cerca de Alya y Marinette cuando Adrien le entrego el gafete, tenía la ocasión perfecta para vengarse de la azabache y hacerle pagar la humillación que sufrió frente Adrien y el resto del colegio.

\- ¿Yo?, nada, únicamente me preocupo por mis amigas. - dijo acercándose a la chicas.

\- Es triste querer a alguien y que una..."amiga" te apuñale interponiéndose. - se mira las uñas dando una imagen despreocupada.

\- ¿A que te refieres?. - pregunto Juleka.

\- ¡Ay por favor!, tú misma lo has visto, si todos nos hemos fijado en como matas con la vista a Marinette.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad!. - se defendió.

\- ¿Ah no?, entonces como explicas lo de esta mañana, o no viste como "tu amiga" tonteaba con Adrien, solo le falto tirarse en sus brazos.

\- Si reconozco que no me ha gustado, pero entiendo que ellos son amigos. - dijo bajando la mirada.

\- ¿Amigos? - soltó una risa - Marinette está enamorada de Adrien. - dijo directamente, para Chloe no era un secreto que la azabache estaba perdidamente enamorada del modelo, realmente sabia todo lo que le rondaba al rubio y representaba un peligro para ella.

\- Eso no es verdad, ella misma me dijo que no le gustaba que eran solo amigos. Marinette nunca nos ha mentido. - dijo enfrentándola.

\- Jajaja, pues al parecer siempre hay una primera vez para todo. - caminaba lentamente alrededor de ella.

\- Basta Chloe, deja de difamar a Marinette y de contarle mentiras a Juleka. - dijo Rose enfadada.

\- ¿Difamar?, ¿mentir?...muy bien ustedes dos tienen razón, son amigos...¿pero tan buenos amigos como para que Adrien cene en su casa un jueves?. - Chloe sabía que el rubio había estado en casa de Marinette porque ese día lo había llamado y al no contestar su teléfono lo llamo a su casa y ahí Nathalie le informo que había ido a cenar a casa de los Dupain-Cheng, ese era uno de los motivos de porque al día siguiente estaba tan molesta con la azabache.

\- ¡¿Como sabes eso?!. - dijo Juleka exaltada.

\- Tengo mis métodos, pero si no me crees les puedes preguntar, seguramente Adrien te lo confirmara, de Marinette no estoy tan segura. - dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Juleka y Rose solo miraban a Chloe mientras camina hacia la puerta.

Antes del salir del aula la rubia se giro hacia Juleka. - Por cierto, ¿sabes que tiene que hacer Adrien esta semana?. - dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- Me dijo que asistiría a la semana de la moda de Paris. - la miraba con desconfianza.

\- Muy bien, veo que estas al tanto de lo que hace "tu chico". Ahora, ¿te has preguntado por que Marinette viene tan arreglada? - veía el desconcierto en su cara - Me parece que "tu amiga" se ha estado riendo de ti. - y sin decir nada más salió del aula, la semilla estaba sembrada ahora solo tenía que esperar a que brotara.

\- Juleka, no le hagas caso, sabes que Chloe es una mentirosa. - Rose trataba de tranquilizarla.

\- ¿Y qué tal si por una vez ha dicho la verdad? - respondió viendo aun la puerta por donde había salido la rubia.

Durante la clase Juleka no podía despegar la vista de Marinette y en su cabeza se repetían una y otra vez las palabras de Chloe. Un suave golpe en el brazo la despertó de su trance.

\- Juleka, vamos, ya termino la clase. - le decía Rose.

Sin responder a su amiga guardo su cosas y al levantar la vista los cuatro amigos ya no estaban.

Al llegar a la salida solo vio a Alya y Nino conversando.

\- Hola chicos. - saludo con una sonrisa forzada.

\- ¿Que hay Juleka? - dijo Nino en su habitual manera.

\- ¿Y Adrien?

\- El se ha tenido que ir ya, al parecer iba mal de tiempo. - dijo el moreno.

\- ¿Te ha dejado Marinette sola, Alya? - preguntaba ahora con la vista clavada en la pelirroja.

\- ¿Ma...Marinette?, ¿Eeeh?, ¡Si!, se ha tenido que ir ya que tenía algo que hacer con...sus padres. - dijo nerviosa.

\- Ya veo. - ¿desde cuándo Alya tartamudea? y ¿por que esta tan nerviosa? - bueno hasta mañana - se retiro con mil ideas en la cabeza y una lagrima asomando en sus ojos.

\- Si...hasta mañana. - se despidió Alya avergonzada.

Desde la otra esquina dos chicas observaban divertidas la escena.

\- Esto promete Sabrina. Se va a enterar la panadera de quien soy yo.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer:**

 **La trama es original y está basada en los personajes de la serie animada "** _ **Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir"**_ **. Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

 **Los personajes originales así como las situaciones aquí presentadas** **s** **on ficticios y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

 **[PROHIBIDA SU COPIA]**

* * *

Aquello era inmenso, había gente por todos lados, en los distintos espacios reservados para los diseñadores se podía ver como peinaban y maquillaban a los modelos y como daban los últimos retoques a la ropa. Marinette caminaba maravillada ante todo aquello. Adrien reía divertido ante la actitud infantil y alegre de su amiga, se veía como una niña en un parque de diversiones.

\- ¿Te gusta? - pregunto Adrien.

\- Me encanta. - respondió con una alegre sonrisa.

\- Me alegro. Bien, ya llegamos. - dijo deteniéndose ante la entrada de uno de los espacios reservados, al lado de la puerta había una placa con el nombre de Gabriel Agreste.

Marinette estaba emocionada, iba a estar con su diseñador favorito y ver en primera línea como trabajaba.

\- ¿Entramos? - dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La azabache asintió y los dos jóvenes entraron. Pudieron ver a Gabriel en el centro de la sala revisando unos diseños sobre una mesa.

\- Buenas tardes padre.

\- Adrien buenas tardes. - dejo el trabajo y se acerco a su hijo.

-Ah, Marinette, es un placer volver a verla. - dijo amablemente.

\- Buenas tardes señor Agreste, le agradezco el que me haya permitido asistir.

\- Un talento como el suyo hay que cultivarlo y este es un buen lugar para empezar. Adrien ha estado acertado en invitarla.

\- Gracias. - fue lo único que pudo decir, estaba abrumada por las palabras del diseñador.

\- ¡Nathalie! - por otra puerta apareció su asistente - que le entreguen los vestuarios a Adrien y a Marinette.

\- Muy bien señor. Por aquí síganme. - los llevo a la habitación de donde ella había salido.

\- Estas son sus ropas. - señalo unos maniquíes.

El vestuario de Adrien consistía en un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa blanca de manga larga con puños anchos acompañada de una corbata estrecha negra con líneas diagonales blancas y por último un chaleco negro slim fit que tenía una pequeña cadena plateada colgado de su bolsillo derecho. Los zapatos eran unos Oxford con cordones.

Para Marinette seleccionaron un pantalón ancho verde esmeralda y una camisa blanca sin mangas escotada en la espalda, de calzado tenía unos zapatos abiertos de medio tacón negros.

\- Es precioso. - dijo Marinette tocando la ropa.

\- Los vestidores están ahí. - señalo a su derecha.

Marinette no dejaba de verse en el espejo, la ropa le quedaba realmente bien. Mientras tanto Adrien la miraba embobado.

\- ¿Adrien?...¿Adrien?...¡Adrien!

\- ¡¿Eh?! - dijo sobresaltado.

\- Ya estoy lista. - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Magnifico, simplemente magnifico. La ropa les queda perfecta. - dijo Gabriel.

\- Gracias padre.

\- Gracias señor Agreste. - dijo aun intimidada por la presencia del diseñador.

\- ¿Y bien?, ¿que piensan hacer ahora? - pregunto el diseñador.

\- Había pensando en ir a comer y después enseñarle a Marinette las instalaciones. - respondió Adrien.

\- Me parece bien, recuerda que a las seis es el primer desfile, quiero verte ahí. - ordeno.

\- No te preocupes ahí estaremos. - cediéndole el paso a su amiga fueron hacia el restaurante del recinto.

Marinette estaba como al principio, tenia curiosidad de todo, contemplaba la ropa, se detenía a hacer preguntas a la gente. En pocas palabras estaba feliz.

Después de comer, tarea que no les llevo más de media hora ya que cierta azabache no quería desaprovechar el tiempo, continuaron paseando por los distintos espacios adjudicados a los diseñadores. Adrien le había presentado a mucha gente desde diseñadores hasta fotógrafos, en ese rato con el rubio se dio cuenta de que era muy popular en ese medio, la gente se acercaba a saludarlo y a hablar con él o simplemente le comentaban lo bien que se veía en su último desfile, eran momentos que él aprovechaba para presentarla como una apasionada de la moda.

\- ¡Adrien, cariño! - se escucho el grito a lo lejos, Marinette se giro y vio a un hombre de unos treinta años de pelo negro con las puntas en rojo, ataviado con unos jeans rotos de color gris, camisa de colores y una chaqueta negra remangada, que se abalanzaba sobre el rubio en un fuerte abrazo.

Marinette del susto solo pudo exclamar. - ¡Adrien! - pero al ver que él le correspondía el abrazo se extraño más.

\- Estas arrebatador como siempre - decía el hombre haciéndolo girar para verlo mejor.

\- Y tu estas como siempre Jean Paul. - dijo riendo.

\- ¿Adrien? - Marinette aun no entendía nada.

\- ¿Quien es esta adorable criatura? - observaba a la azabache de arriba a abajo. - ¿Es el nuevo fichaje de Gabriel?, ¿tú última conquista? - esto último sonrojo a Marinette.

\- Permíteme presentarlos. - poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amiga. - Jean Paul te presento a Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette, Jean Paul Affre.

\- Es un placer bella señorita. - hizo una reverencia besando la mano de Marinette. - Espero que aquí el chico guapo no te haya estado aburriendo. - Marinette negó divertida con la cabeza.

\- Marinette, aquí Jean Paul aparte de un buen amigo es el diseñador revelación de este evento. Titulo que me permito decir ha sido bien merecido. - dijo Adrien

\- Eres un adulador, aunque sabes que lo dices porque me quieres - le guiño un ojo a la azabache quien reía divertida por las ocurrencias del diseñador - ¿Entonces no piensas decirme quien es este encanto?.

\- Ella es una a...miga - Jean Paul le lanzo una risa picara al rubio - y futura diseñadora, que te puedo asegurar que llegara a ser la mejor.

\- Que no te escuche tu padre si no quieres tener problemas - decía divertido, se acerco a Marinette y le susurro al oído - Gabriel piensa que porque tiene a este Adonis por hijo ya es el mejor diseñador. - Marinette no pudo evitar empezar a reír.

\- ¿Que te dijo?, ¿que les hace gracia? - pregunto Adrien haciendo un puchero.

\- Bien, bien, como se ve que me conoces Agreste. - dijo poniéndose serio el diseñador - ¡Acepto el reto!, si yo gano, mañana desfilaras para mi graaatis y si pierdo me comprometo a cerrar mi desfile sin pantalones.

Adrien empezó a reír. - Trato hecho - dijo entre risas.

\- ¿Que reto?, ¿de que hablan? - preguntaba Marinette confusa.

\- Cariño - Jean Paul paso su brazo por los hombros de Marinette y la llevo hasta su zona de trabajo - aquí tu a...migo - miro a Adrien, quien se sonrojo - al parecer confía ciegamente en tus actitudes, pues bien vamos a ver si ha acertado.

Jean Paul retiro una manta descubriendo un vestido largo vaporoso de gasa en tono arena con pequeños puntos blancos, con cuello alto y manga larga.

\- ¡Es horrible! - dijo Jean Paul arqueando las cejas - no sé en que pensaba cuando lo traje, en fin, ¡arréglalo!. - le entrego unas tijeras a Marinette y se sentó a ver lo que la chica podía hacer.

\- Pe...pero que se supone que tengo que hacer. - le temblaban las manos a la azabache.

\- Solo conviértelo en algo...digno de una pasarela. - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Vamos Marinette, tu puedes hacerlo. - le animo Adrien con una sonrisa.

Marinette dio una profunda respiración, tomo una hoja de papel y copio el vestido y a partir de ahí hizo modificaciones sobreponiendo otra hoja, cuando tuvo el resultado que buscaba, tomo la tijera que Jean Paul le había dado y un alfiletero de muñeca.

Adrien reía divertido, le parecía muy tierna la expresión de concentración de Marinette con su lengua apenas asomando por la comisura de sus labios.

Empezó cortando el cuello dejándolo en redondo, las mangas también las recorto a la altura del codo y les coloco tres botones a cada una en la parte final dejándola dos centímetros abierta. La falda la recorto hasta un poco por encima de la rodilla y soltando la costura la ciño al cuerpo. Busco un cinturón estrecho de color marrón con hebilla dorada para acentuar la cintura. Como accesorios utilizo unos lentes de sol blancos a manera de diadema y una pulsera rígida ancha en el brazo izquierdo.

Marinette dejo las tijeras y el alfiletero en la mesa de trabajo y se acerco tímidamente a Jean Paul. - Ya está listo - fue lo único que dijo y rezaba porque las criticas del diseñador no fueran muy severas.

Jean Paul fue hacia el vestido y lo rodeo observando todos los detalles hasta quedar frente a él.

Marinette se giro nerviosa hacia Adrien buscando su apoyo pero cual fue su sorpresa al verlo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- ¡Maldición! - exclamo Jean Paul - ¡Marie!.

Al momento apareció una chica menuda con una tableta en las manos - ¿Dime Jean Paul?.

\- Ese vestido - señalaba al maniquí - que fijen las modificaciones y que lo preparen para el desfile de mañana con los mismos accesorios que tiene colocados.

\- Muy bien - dijo Marie.

\- ¡Ah! Marie, otra cosa, déjame en mi mesa de trabajo unos cinco bóxers...tengo que escoger uno para mañana.

Adrien no aguantaba la risa.

\- ¡No tengas tanta risa Agreste!, has tenido suerte. - dijo Jean Paul sonriendo hacia el rubio.

\- Y en cuanto a ti cariño - se giro hacia Marinette - mi enhorabuena, de todos estos - señalaba hacia sus diseñadores - ninguno fue capaz de hacer algo medianamente aceptable con este vestido.

Marinette no cabía en sí de la alegría, un afamado diseñador estaba alabando su trabajo - Gracias - respondió con timidez ante el elogio.

\- Bueno, ¿que menos que una foto del diseñador y de la colaboradora junto al vestido?...y tú también - dijo tirando de Adrien - siempre quedas bien en las fotos.

Después de dejar a Jean Paul, fueron hacia el salón del desfile, al llegar vieron a Gabriel y a Nathalie sentados ya en sus lugares en la primera fila. Los chicos llegaron hasta ellos y tomaron sus lugares, quedando Marinette entre Adrien y Nathalie.

\- ¿Que le ha parecido hasta hora el evento, Marinette? - pregunto Gabriel con su seriedad habitual.

\- Es asombroso, nunca hubiese imaginado que todo era así, es un sueño hecho realidad. - fue una respuesta espontanea y llena de emoción.

Gabriel sonrió complacido.

\- ¿Y tu Adrien?, ¿algo que comentar? - pregunto mirando como el presentador se preparaba antes de colocarse en su lugar.

\- Este año hay mucha participación y hemos visto diseños muy buenos, ¿verdad Marinette? - la azabache asintió - habrá mucha competencia al momento de captar la atención de los clientes.

Marinette miro sorprendida a Adrien, ella pensaba que solo modelaba la ropa pero al parecer estaba más implicado de lo que parecía en la compañía familiar.

Ya estaban entrando las últimas personas cuando las luces se apagaron y se encendieron únicamente los pequeños proyectores que iluminaban la pasarela, la música empezó a sonar.

\- Este diseñador tiene una puesta en escena muy buena. - Adrien le comento al oído a Marinette, a pesar de que estaba muy concentrada con lo que estaba pasando no pudo evitar que la piel se le erizara al sentir su proximidad y el calor de su aliento.

Apareció el presentador que daría paso a los modelo, así fueron saliendo uno a uno hasta que las luces se encendieron anunciando el final del desfile.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿que te ha parecido? - pregunto Adrien alegre al ver el estupor en la cara de su compañera.

\- ¿Marinette? - pregunto ahora rozándole el brazo.

\- ¿Eh? - pregunto sorprendida al ver como la miraba el rubio.

\- Jaja, has vuelto, te preguntaba que te había parecido.

\- Ha sido maravilloso. - dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

\- Me alegro que lo haya disfrutado. - intervino Gabriel.

\- Gracias. - dijo tímidamente, ese hombre impresionaba a cualquiera.

\- Padre nosotros nos retiramos, llevare a Marinette a su casa y nos vemos en casa. - dijo Adrien tomándola del brazo, hecho que ruborizo a la chica.

\- Llegare tarde, tengo que ir antes a la oficina a repasar unos temas de última hora. - se dirigió ahora a la azabache - Esperamos contar mañana con su presencia Marinette.

\- Si, por supuesto, gracias. -dijo amablemente.

\- Adrien, ¿no tenemos que cambiarnos de ropa?.

\- No es necesario, nuestra ropa ya está en el coche.

\- Pero ¿y esta ropa? - dijo moviendo las manos de arriba a abajo señalando las prendas.

\- Esta ya es tuya. - dijo sonriendo, al ver la cara de confusión de la chica.- Mi padre tiene por costumbre que toda la ropa que usamos en estos eventos al final de la jornada nos la quedamos, ten en cuenta que durante toda la tarde hemos sido expositores de estos atuendos.

Marinette tenía una sonrisa de felicidad iba a tener un diseño de Gabriel Agreste en su guardarropas.

\- No se te olvide mañana venir con ropa cómoda, aunque hoy te veías increíble, - la azabache se sonrojo - Nathalie nos tiene ya asignada la ropa de cada día.

"cinco, cinco diseños de Gabriel Agreste iba a tener", pensaba con cara de felicidad.

Ya en el coche cada uno miraba por su ventana, hasta que Adrien rompió el silencio - ¿Que fue lo que más te gusto? - ahora la miraba directamente a ella.

"Tú", fue lo primero que pensó - No podría decirlo he disfrutado cada una de las cosas que vimos.

\- Lo pasaste bien con Jean Paul, he de confesar que siempre he pensado que eres una buena diseñadora pero hoy me has impresionado además de salvarme de la apuesta. Jaja mañana no podemos perdernos su desfile aunque sea solo por el final. - dijo divertido.

\- ¿Se atreverá a cerrar el desfile sin pantalones?

\- ¿Jean Paul?, claro que sí, a él no le va el conservadurismo es según sus propias palabras un alma libre.

\- Se ve que te tiene aprecio.

\- Si es amigo de la familia desde hace mucho tiempo y cuando mi madre desapareció él fue de los pocos que nos visitaba casi todos los días, cuando mi padre empezó a encerrarse cada vez más en su trabajo, él siempre venia a verme varias veces a la semana, pero ha ido haciéndose un hueco en el mundo de la moda y eso como ya has visto te ocupa casi todo el tiempo, más para alguien que recién empieza. - bajo su mirada al recordar esos días, noto que Marinette bajaba también la mirada - Jaja, recuerdo que siempre dice que su desfile no estará completo hasta que Adrien Agreste modele uno de sus diseños. - dijo Adrien imitando a Jean Paul.

\- Jaja, pues hoy te has librado por poco, porque estaba muerta de miedo. - dijo divertida.

\- Yo confiaba en que lo harías bien, como así ha sido. Además ha salido beneficiado es el único que presentara un vestido mejorado por la gran Marinette Dupain-Cheng. - empezó a reír.

\- ¡Tonto! - dijo haciendo un puchero pero sin dejar de reír.

"Se ve tan dulce" pensó Adrien. Y a partir de ahí el camino fue entre bromas y risas.

Al llegar a su casa, Marinette no sabía por dónde empezar a contarle a sus padres, era tal su excitación que decidieron que lo mejor era que se fuera a descansar y que mañana en el desayuno ya tendrían tiempo de hablar.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer:**

 **La trama es original y está basada en los personajes de la serie animada "** _ **Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir"**_ **. Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

 **Los personajes originales así como las situaciones aquí presentadas** **s** **on ficticios y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

 **[PROHIBIDA SU COPIA]**

* * *

A pesar del cansancio Marinette llego temprano al colegio, quería contarle todo a Alya, la encontró hablando con Nino en uno de los bancos del patio.

\- Buenos días chicos - saludo risueña.

\- Hola Marinette. - saludo Nino.

\- Buenos días Marinette, por tu cara intuyo que ayer te fue bien. - dijo Alya.

\- Bien es poco, fue fabuloso. - decía con un brillo en los ojos.

Así fue que Marinette conto por segunda vez su maravillosa experiencia.

\- Chica me alegro por ti. - dijo la morena dando un pequeño golpe en el hombro de la azabache.

\- Gracias Alya, ustedes deberían venir Adrien me comento que les había reservado unos pases.

\- Eso de ver ropa no va conmigo. - dijo Nino acomodándose los auriculares.

\- Y yo no meo veo en medio de tanto estirado. - dijo Alya.

\- Vamos no es para tanto, se divertirían. - insistía la azabache.

Ambos morenos negaron con la cabeza.

\- Hablemos de otra cosa. - apresuro a decir Alya - Como decirlo...tenemos un problema, bueno más bien tienes un problema.

\- ¿Ah sí?, ¿que problema?

\- Chicas me voy ya llego mi colega. - dijo Nino.

Las dos chicas se giraron hacia la puerta. - Ese problema - dijo señalando hacia la entrada.

Juleka venía hablando alegremente con Adrien. Cuando Nino llego, saludo a su amigo y se quedaron abajo hablando mientras Juleka subía al salón junto con Rose.

\- Ayer al poco de que se marcharan Juleka se nos acerco y le pregunto a Nino por Adrien, cuando le dijo que se había marchado entonces me pregunto a mi por ti y no me esperaba la pregunta, así que le tuve que mentir le dije que te habías ido con tus padres.

\- Entiendo, tratare de hablar hoy con ella. - dijo pensativa - solo espero que Adrien no se entere, nos estamos llevando tan bien que no soportaría perderlo. - dijo mirando hacia el rubio.

\- Tendrás que tener mucho tacto, el simple hecho de que me preguntara por ti me hace pensar que sabe algo o que alguien le está metiendo ideas en la cabeza y por su cara cuando se fue no creo que se lo tomo muy bien.

La campana sonó y las dos chicas se fueron a su clase.

Ya en él receso Marinette y Alya buscaban a Juleka, el problema fue que la encontraron sentada en un banco a solas con Adrien.

Marinette se tenso era la primera vez que estaban solos tanto tiempo, siempre los habían acompañado Nino o Rose o ambos.

\- Alya esto no me gusta. - se le oía preocupada - ¿y si se le está declarando?, ¿y si él le corresponde?, ¿y si ya no quiere que lo acompañe?, ¿Y si...

\- Y si mejor te tranquilizas. - la interrumpió la morena. - No ves que esta callada es Adrien quien lleva hablando todo el rato. Y no me vayas a decir que si es él quien se le está declarando. - Alya quería mucho a su amiga pero tenía que ponerle los pies en la tierra.

\- Anda vamos, ahora no puedes hacer nada sería muy raro que la llamaras cuando esta sola con él. - la toma de la mano y fueron a sentarse a un banco bastante más alejado, tenía que apartarlos de la vista de su amiga antes de que le diera un sincope por imaginar lo que no debe.

Al final de clases Marinette y Adrien acompañados por sus dos amigos fueron los primeros en salir, al igual que ayer el chofer ya los estaba esperando. Juleka se acerco a Nino y a Alya, sabía que Adrien ya se habría marchado así que esta vez solo se dirigió a Alya.

\- ¿Otra vez te ha dejado Marinette sola?, estará muy ocupada la pobre. - dijo con sorna.

\- Si, al parecer tenia cosas que hacer. - Alya mantuvo la calma.

\- Ya veo, me alegro que tenga una amiga como tú, que siempre está para ayudarla "en todo". Hasta mañana. - se notaba que estaba molesta.

\- Nino, esto no me gusta. - dijo mientras ambos miraban alejarse a Juleka.

La semana había pasado sin cambios, por las mañanas una eufórica y exaltada Marinette le contaba a Alya todo lo que había pasado la tarde anterior, Juleka como ya era habitual esperaba a Adrien a los pies de la escalera de entrada. Marinette a pesar de la insistencia de su amiga no pudo encontrar el momento para hablar con Juleka ya que ahora en los recesos siempre se las arreglaba para estar asolas con Adrien, Nino que según sus palabras, "la chica me cae bien pero no me va su rollo", había optado por pasar los recesos con Kim y Max dejando a su suerte a su mejor amigo. En cualquier caso Marinette tampoco había puesto mucho empeño en hablar con la chica ya que temía que la burbuja de felicidad que había conseguido con Adrien pudiera reventar. Y la pobre Alya hacia lo que podía para capotear las cada vez mas rebuscadas preguntas de Juleka.

Era el último día del evento, hoy era cuando los principales diseñadores exponían sus trabajos, entre ellos Gabriel Agreste. Adrien había pasado temprano por Marinette, al llegar junto a su padre lo encontraron con una expresión sería sin apartar la mirada de dos de sus diseños y a su lado estaban tres de sus diseñadores haciendo trazos sobre el papel.

\- Buenos días padre, ¿está todo bien? - pregunto Adrien.

-¿Ah?, buenos días Adrien. - dijo sin cambiar la expresión.

\- Buenos días señor Agreste. - saludo tímidamente Marinette, hoy la cara del diseñador la intimidaba más que de costumbre.

\- Buenos días Marinette. - Gabriel no aparto su vista de la azabache y una sutil sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios. Jean Paul ante las buenas críticas que obtuvo su vestido de gasa se había jactado a los cuatro vientos que había encontrado un diamante en bruto, para ser honesto él había visto el diseño original y este era un esperpento nada que ver con la delicada pieza que presento en el desfile. A diferencia de lo que la gente pueda pensar el mundo de la moda es un campo de batalla donde gana el mejor preparado y siempre que aparece un buen diseñador las grandes firmas tratan de conseguirlo por cualquier medio. Gabriel no era diferente al resto de diseñadores en ese aspecto, así que inmediatamente ordeno a Nathalie que averiguara quien había sido la persona que arreglo el vestido, pero al parecer nadie sabía la identidad de la persona, Jean Paul se había encargado de mantener el nombre en secreto. Pero ayer mientras revisaba unos vestidos escucho decir a su hijo, "¿Has visto Marinette?, el vestido que arreglaste de Jean Paul ha recibido muy buenas críticas", vio como el rostro de la chica se sonrojaba. El diamante en bruto era Marinette.

\- ¿Marinette?, ¿Podría por favor acercarse? - dijo en tono serio.

Marinette miro confundida a Adrien, este le regalo una sonrisa y poniendo la mano en su espalda la acompaño al lado del diseñador.

\- Estos son los dos diseños que cerraran mi desfile - dijo señalando a los maniquíes - y no estoy satisfecho con el resultado, les falta personalidad. - vio a la chica quien tenía la mirada puesta en los diseños - ¿Usted que cambiaria?

Marinette se sobresalto ante las palabras del diseñador, "Gabriel Agreste le estaba pidiendo consejo a ella".

Marinette sin decir nada se acerco a la mesa de trabajo y girándose hacia Gabriel pregunto tímidamente. - ¿Puedo?

\- Por favor siéntase en libertar de aplicar cualquier cambio que considere oportuno.

Al igual que la otra vez la azabache tomo una hoja de papel y copio los diseños y sobreponiendo otra hoja empezó a dibujar.

Adrien miraba fijamente a su amiga, le encantaba su gesto cuando se concentraba, fruncía el ceño y su lengua apenas asomaba por la comisura derecha, se veía muy tierna.

Gabriel por su parte miraba divertido a los jóvenes, Marinette concentrada en el trabajo y su hijo mirándola embobado. Era evidente que entre esos dos había sentimientos, con lo poco que la conocía la chica le agradaba, era muy agradable y educada y tenía su atractivo, no entendía al pasmarote de su hijo a que esperaba.

Marinette dejo de dibujar y tomando unas tijeras y un alfiletero fue hasta los maniquíes. La ropa era de concepto él y ella, eran dos trajes de vestir en gris marengo, el de mujer era un dos piezas y el de hombre un tres piezas.

Marinette comenzó por el de mujer, lo primero que hizo fue sustituir unos zapatos de aguja por unos de charol tipo Oxford con picado en blanco y cordones de aire masculino, recogió el bajo del pantalón hacia afuera formando una valenciana. En la chaqueta abrió las costuras y la ciño a la cintura, del lado derecho le abrió un segundo bolsillo más pequeño por encima del que ya tenía, al final de las mangas quito el primero de los cuatros botones y deshizo la costura hasta el primer ojal dejándolo abierto. Escogió una camisa blanca con cuello americano y como accesorio le coloco a modo de corbata un pañuelo color hueso con detalles en dorado y morado, lo unió un poco más abajo del último botón de la camisa con un sujeta pañuelo plateado con el logotipo de Gabriel.

Gabriel miraba atento a la chica, estaba tan concentrada que se podía haber caído el edificio que ella continuaría con su trabajo.

En el de hombre también recogió los bajos del pantalón haciendo una valenciana, le formo una pinza que recorría cada pierna desde la cintura hasta la rodilla, al chaleco le cambio el primer botón negro por uno plateado con el logo de Gabriel y le abrió un segundo bolsillo más pequeño justo encima del que ya tenía. En la chaqueta solo quito el primer botón de la manga y al ojal le dio una puntadas con hilo verde para resaltarlo, al igual que al de mujer le abrió un segundo bolsillo en el lado derecho, deshizo la costura central y lo ajusto un poco dándole un aire slim fit, uso una camisa blanca con cuello francés y una corbata estrecha color verde con detalles dorados, escogió unos zapatos Oxford con picado tradicional.

Al terminar se retiro al lado de Adrien dejando ver su trabajo. Gabriel no lo aparentaba pero estaba muy complacido con el trabajo y a la vez sorprendido por la soltura y creatividad de la chica. Se giro hacia sus tres diseñadores que estaban asombrados con la chica. - ¡Ejem!, retírense - fue lo único que les dijo.

\- Nathalie - llamo a su asistente quien se había acercado al igual que otras personas a ver trabajar a la azabache.

\- ¿Si, señor Agreste? - respondió servicial como siempre.

\- Llama a costura y quiero que apliquen estos cambios tal cual los dejo marcados Marinette. - ordeno.

Se giro hacia los chicos. - La felicito Marinette en menos de una hora ha conseguido darle estilo y presencia a esas prendas, algo que mis diseñadores no han podido hacer en tres días.

\- Bien hecho Marinette - Adrien se acerco a ella y le susurro - aunque no lo parezca lo has impresionado.

\- Gracias. - respondió con una risita.

\- Chicos. - les llamo Nathalie - debido a este contratiempo vamos justos de tiempos así que Adrien, tú ve directamente al área de pruebas junto con los demás modelos y tú Marinette ya te he dejando la ropa en el camerino. - después de dar las instrucciones se retiro.

\- Siento no poder acompañarte hoy, pero podemos quedar para comer, ¿a las dos te parece bien? - dijo Adrien.

\- Si a las dos está bien y no te preocupes por mí, daré un paseo para tomar ideas para mis diseños. - sonrío.

Marinette ya casi había recorrido todas las instalación. Durante toda la semana había conocido a muchas personas y se había vuelto habitual verla por ahí, además la gente no sabía qué relación existía pero sabían que estaba con los Agreste, por lo que constantemente la paraban para hablar con ella o era ella quien entablaba una conversación sobre todo cuando algo le llamaba la atención.

\- ¡Marinette, cariño! - la azabache se giro hacia la fuente del grito y vio a Jean Paul agitando su brazo, el diseñador estaba sentado en una de las cafeterías.

\- Marinette, encanto hoy estas hermosa. - Nathalie había escogido para ella un vestido negro tres cuartos ceñido y una chaqueta corta manga larga tricot leopardo en blanco y negro.

\- Gracias. - dijo ruborizándose.

\- Por favor siéntate, ¿te apetece tomar algo?

\- Un té está bien.

\- Y ¿dime?, ¿donde está mi rubio favorito?.

\- Tenia prueba de vestuario con los otros modelos.

\- Es verdad, había olvidado que hoy desfila mi chico. - dijo sonriendo. - ¿Tú lo has visto desfilar?.

Marinette negó con la cabeza mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida - Únicamente lo he visto posar en alguna ocasión.

\- Hohoho, Hermosa, no sabes lo que te has perdido, Adrien es uno de los mejores, no te imaginas la soltura y presencia que tiene, él no desfila en la pasarela él la devora. - decía emocionado - y estoy seguro que hoy lo veremos como nunca antes.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunto la azabache.

\- Porque tengo un presentimiento. - dijo sonriendo de lado.

\- Bien, hablemos de ti, ¿que tal lo estas pasando? - dijo el diseñador haciéndose hacia el frente y apoyando su barbilla en las manos.

\- Muy bien, realmente no pensé que los disfrutaría tanto, es verdad que me gusta mucho el diseño...pero esto es increíble, además todos han sido muy amables conmigo. - dijo cohibida.

\- Me alegro, si me he dado cuenta que siempre estás hablando con la gente, eres curiosa y estas ansiosa por aprender más y aquí es el mejor sitio, es donde ves a cada uno de estos profesionales - dijo señalando de izquierda a derecha- en su máxima expresión, además tienes suerte de estar con los Agrestes y negare que te lo he dicho, Gabriel es el mejor. Y Adrien es un encanto de persona. - dijo con cariño.

\- Ains - suspiro - si lo es. - sonreía mientras miraba su taza de té.

\- Bueno, bueno, ¿que tenemos aquí?, una princesa suspirante. - dijo divertido.

\- Eh, no...yo...yo...no,...es decir...yo...¡argh! - estaba roja de vergüenza.

"Vaya, vaya con su a...miga, si que tiene suerte mi rubio" pensó - Jaja, tranquila cariño - se acerco a su oreja - será nuestro secreto - susurro.

\- Gra...gracias - dijo extremadamente sonrojada.

Jean Paul se coloco de lado en la silla y con aire conquistador dijo - tú tranquila nena nadie sabrá lo nuestro, se que te provoco sensaciones que nunca has sentido, pero ya te acostumbraras. - se pasaba los dedos por su teñido cabello alborotándolo.

Marinette lo miraba sorprendida, hasta que entendió que su amigo estaba bromeando y decidió seguirle el juego.

\- Jean Paul - dijo en un tono sensual y mordiéndose de lado el labio inferior. - ¿podrías dedicarme una foto tuya?

El diseñador sonreía divertido por la complicidad de la chica - Las que quieras cariño, ¿la tienes ahí?.

Marinette asintió y sacando su teléfono busco la foto, cuando la encontró la puso enfrente de él.

Estaba boquiabierto y con los ojos extremadamente abiertos, de pronto empezó a reír. - Vaya con la gatita, sabe sacar las uñas. Si vas a jugar así tendré que portarme bien contigo, ¿la vas a borrar?. - dijo divertido.

Marinette estaba muerta de risa. - Nop, digamos que es mi seguro para que te portes bien.

La foto era de él sin pantalones durante el cierre de su desfile y era perseguido por su asistente con los pantalones en la mano insistiéndole en que se los pusiera.

\- Mala. - dijo sacándole la lengua.

\- ¡Hola chicos! - saludo Adrien.

\- ¡Adrien cariño!, que bien te ves... bueno realmente ¿cuando te ves mal?. - dijo guiñándole un ojo.

\- ¿Ya son las dos? - pregunto Marinette mirando la hora en su teléfono.

\- Falta un poco, pero terminamos antes y pensé en venir a buscarte. - dijo pasando su mano por la nuca.

\- Chicos los invito a comer, no acepto un no. - dijo Jean Paul levantándose.

\- Por mi bien. - dijo Marinette

\- De acuerdo vamos. - dijo Adrien pasando su mano por la espalda de Marinette para cederle el paso.

Jean Paul tomo del brazo a Marinette y la acerco a él - ¡Ey Agreste!, cuidado con mi chica. - dijo serio.

\- Tu...tu chica. - dijo Adrien confundido.

El diseñador miro a Marinette, que se aguantaba la risa. - ¿Le contamos lo nuestro?.

\- Lo...lo su...suyo. - Adrien se estaba tensando.

Marinette no aguanto más y empezó a reír separándose del diseñador y sacando su teléfono le mostro la foto. - Te lo advierto Jean Paul deja de jugar.

Adrien estaba desconcertado, Marinette con lo entretenida que estaba no se dio cuenta y tomo de la mano a Adrien - Vamos a comer y ya te contare después. - dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Adrien le devolvió la sonrisa y no se soltó de la mano de la azabache.

"Así que la gatita también tiene suerte", pensó - ¡Adrien! que nunca te saque una foto, ¡es una bruja!, hermosa pero una bruja al fin. - dijo siguiéndolos.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer:**

 **La trama es original y está basada en los personajes de la serie animada "** _ **Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir"**_ **. Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

 **Los personajes originales así como las situaciones aquí presentadas** **s** **on ficticios y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

 **[PROHIBIDA SU COPIA]**

* * *

Faltaba media hora para el inicio del desfile y Marinette ya estaba sentada en su sitio junto al señor Agreste y Nathalie, estaba ansiosa por ver a Adrien. Pensaba en lo increíble que había sido aquella semana y en lo agradecida que estaba con Adrien por haberla invitado, todo el tiempo había sido muy atento y cariñoso con ella. Si, cariñoso, cualquier otra persona podría pensar que había sido amable pero Marinette en estos meses de prácticamente acosar al modelo había aprendido a interpretar sus acciones y sabia cuando el chico era solo amable o realmente mostraba su afecto. El haber convivido con él fuera del colegio y compartir aunque fuera solo esa parte de su vida, le había despejado cualquier duda que en el pasado haya podido tener sobre sus sentimientos, ya que en más de una ocasión se había auto cuestionado pensando que lo único que sentía era admiración por él, pero después de ver la humildad hacia sus compañeros que aunque él fuera el hijo del "jefe" siempre los trataba como si fuera uno más de ellos, su devoción y lealtad hacia su padre que a pesar de siempre mostrarse frio y distante Adrien siempre se mantiene a su lado, la entrega en su trabajo, lo había visto participar y esforzarse en cada una de las tareas que se le habían encomendado o simplemente ayudar a sus compañeros, él no quería ser únicamente la cara bonita del equipo, quería ser útil para el equipo. Y así podría seguir enumerando por horas las virtudes que había descubierto del joven modelo y por todo ello ahora era capaz de gritar al mundo que amaba a Adrien Agreste y eso le llenaba el pecho de un agradable calor.

Ahora solo quedaba un inconveniente, ¡Juleka!, a pesar de todos los consejos de Alya, no sabía cómo enfrentarse a ella. Todo había sido un cumulo de malas decisiones, empezando por no decirle la verdad sobre sus sentimientos hacía él, todo esto había motivado a que la chica se acercara cada día más a Adrien, ¿y ahora qué?, simplemente se acercaría y le diría "Juleka, lo siento tienes que alegarte de Adrien porque lo amo", esto no funciona así. Hablaría con ella y sabia que de esa conversación alguien saldría lastimado, pero ya había cometido muchos errores y no cometería el de renunciar a él.

\- Un centavo por tus pensamientos.

\- ¿Eh? - dijo volviendo a la realidad y girándose hacia la voz. - Hola Jean Paul. - saludo con una sonrisa.

\- Hola a ti también bella durmiente. Estabas muy concentrada, podía ver el humo salir por tus orejas. - decía agitando sus dedos sobre su cabeza.

\- ¡Ey!, no te burles, solo estaba pensativa. - dijo haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

Se inclino en su asiento hacia adelante y agito la mano a forma de saludo. - Buenas tardes Gabriel, Nathalie un placer como siempre. - saludo amable.

\- Buenas tardes señor Affre. - saludo con seriedad la asistente.

\- Hola Jean Paul, es un placer verte...con pantalones. - dijo serio Gabriel.

\- ¡Ouch!, eso ha sido un golpe bajo, viejo amigo. - se llevo la mano al pecho a modo de ofensa.

\- Es su forma de decirme que me quiere. - dijo a Marinette en un susurro, ella solo contenía la risa.

Las luces se apagaron y dos proyectores al final del escenarios empezaron a moverse lanzando destellos de luz hacia el techo del recinto. - Buenas noches damas y caballeros les damos la bienvenida a la presentación de la nueva temporada de la firma Gabriel. - la música empezó a sonar y dos enormes "Videowalls" colocados a ambos lados del escenario y que abarcaban desde el suelo hasta el techo se iluminaron en blanco. - Y sin mas preámbulos comenzamos. - la música subió de volumen y en las pantallas apareció la imagen de Adrien con la cabeza agachada, estaba vestido con uno jeans deslavados, una camisa blanca con líneas gruesas rojas y azules formando cuadros, un suéter de cuello ancho gris claro y una chaqueta marinera azul marino.

Marinette contenía la respiración, estaba muy emocionada. De pronto Adrien levanto la cara y clavo la mirada al frente, en ese momento las luces que iluminarían la pasarela se fueron encendiendo secuencialmente una a una y la música cambio a una mas rítmica aumentando su volumen. En las dos pantallas se vio un destello y Adrien ya estaba caminando por la pasarela al ritmo de la música ante el asombro de la gente por el espectáculo que les estaban ofreciendo. Desde las filas de atrás se escucharon los gritos de varias chicas.

Marinette no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Adrien parecía flotar al compas de una coreografía planeada al milímetro, su mirada clavada en el público, su expresión pétrea, todo era perfecto, cuando llego hasta donde ella estaba hizo un giro sobre sí mismo y fue ahí cuando noto que la miraba a ella con una sutil sonrisa, ella dio un sobresalto y se llevo la mano a la boca para evitar gritar mientras que su otra mano afianzaba algo fuertemente. Después de ese instante la expresión de Adrien volvió a ser tan seria como al principio, una vez que el rubio hubo desaparecido al final del escenario, comenzaron a salir los demás modelos.

\- Marinette, ¿dulzura? - la llamaba Jean Paul con expresión de dolor.

Marinette se gira hacia el diseñador con los ojos agrandados por la emoción y una enorme sonrisa en su cara, nota como este le señala hacía abajo con los ojos, al bajar la mirada se le escapo un pequeño grito y soltó rápidamente su mano con cara de asombro.

\- ¡Lo siento!...¡de verdad lo siento! - exclamaba llevándose los puños hasta los labios mientras Jean Paul levantaba a la altura de sus ojos su roja mano en la que se apreciaban perfectamente cinco profundos surcos. - ...¡no me di cuenta!. - bajaba la mirada apenada.

El diseñador giraba su mano tratando de encontrar algún rastro más que hubiesen podido dejar las uñas de la azabache.

\- Vaya que tienes agarre "gatita", - sonreía tratando de aliviar la angustia de la azabache - hoy podre decir que una bella dama me ha dejado marcado. - dijo llevándose la mano al pecho y soltando un suspiro.

Marinette soltó una risita. - De verdad que lo siento.

\- No te preocupes cariño no ha sido nada...además ya se lo hare pagar a Adrien.

\- ¿A Adrien?...¿por qué a él? - pregunto extrañada.

\- Porque fue culpa. - dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

La cara de Marinette se sonrojo al instante al comprender lo que quería decir.

La azabache y el diseñador se giraron hacia el escenario al escuchar de nuevo los gritos de las chicas, ahí estaba Adrien esperando su turno para comenzar a recorrer la pasarela, estaba vestido con un pantalón de lino beige y una camisa azul marino también de lino, arremangada por debajo de los codos y solo tenía abrochados los últimos dos botones, el cabello lo llevaba desordenado y le habían colocado unos lentes de sol tipo aviador. Al empezar a caminar la vaporosa camisa dejo ver unos pectorales ligeramente marcado y unos bien definidos abdominales, como era de esperar se empezaron a escuchar los suspiros y algún que otro grito.

Marinette estaba maravillada hacia la vista que la camisa le ofrecía. Nunca había pensando que su amable compañero de clase tuviera ese cuerpo. Si, él era guapo, era de los más altos del grupo, y se notaba que estaba tonificado...peeero eso, en ese momento había muerto y ahora estaba en el cielo.

\- ¡Por dios!, esta para comérselo y no dejar ni los huesos. - exclamo Jean Paul cerca de Marinette, abanicándose con la mano.

\- Siiii...ni los huesos. - murmullo la azabache.

Cuando Adrien paso a su lado, no pudo evitar inclinar un poco la cabeza, esa imagen del modelo la intimidaba. Cuando él venía de regreso ella lo miraba atentamente con los ojos hacia arriba a través de las pestañas, el modelo se veía tan sexy que no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior.

Adrien cuando vio la sensual expresión en el rostro de Marinette no pudo dejar de mirarla, seguía caminando pero no despejaba los ojos de la azabache. Aun antes de entrar por el escenario se giro para verla de nuevo.

\- No hagas eso. - dijo Jean Paul en tono serio.

\- ¿El qué? - pregunto confundida.

\- Esa adorable carita. - dijo señalando en un circulo su cara - Me desconcentras al niño.

Un rojo intenso una vez más se fue apoderando del rostro de Marinette.

Nathalie que había estado atenta a todo desde el primer día, le parecía entrañable además de divertida la actitud de los dos adolescentes.

\- ¿Que te ha parecido el desfile hasta ahora, Marinette? - pregunto la asistente.

\- Me encanta, la ropa, las luces, la música, la gente...todo es magnífico. - respondió con emoción.

\- Me alegro. - dijo volviendo la vista a su tableta.

\- ¿No habrás hecho enfadar a la dama de hielo? - pregunto Jean Paul en tono burlón.

\- No seas malo. - respondió Marinette dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo.

Gabriel Agreste y Nathalie se levantaron y sin decir nada se fueron hacia atrás del escenario.

Marinette los miraba con curiosidad. - Se han ido para el cierre del desfile. - dijo Jean Paul.

Marinette volvió a centrar su atención en la pasarela. La música volvió a cambiar y la iluminación se concentro al principio de la pasarela, todas las miradas estaban puestas ahora ahí. Del lado derecho del escenario apareció una hermosa joven de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos azules y en el izquierdo estaba Adrien, iban vestidos con los trajes que ella había modificado, se emociono ante ese hecho. Los dos modelos caminaron de frente hacia el otro y antes de encontrase en el centro se giraron empezando su paseo por la pasarela. Los trajes quedaban magníficos en los jóvenes modelos, los movimientos de Adrien le daban vida a la prenda.

Ya de regreso Adrien se giro hacia Marinette y le guiño el ojo, el gesto no paso desapercibido para la prensa que inmediatamente comenzó a disparar sus cámaras hacia el modelo y la azabache.

\- Mira por donde te acabas de convertir en la envidia de Paris. - le susurraba Jean Paul divertido por la cara de fascinación de la azabache.

\- Buenas noches a todos. - hablaba Gabriel rodeado de todos los modelos - es un placer haber contado con su presencia en este evento y espero que hayan disfrutado de él. Todo el equipo de la empresa Gabriel, desde los diseñadores hasta los modelos - dijo señalándolos - han realizado un excelente trabajo hoy y desde aquí les reitero mi agradecimiento por el éxito de este desfile, por ello les pido un aplauso para ellos. - toda la sala rompió en aplausos - Gracias...siempre me he vanagloriado de la autenticidad y originalidad de nuestros diseños y nunca hemos hecho nuestro el trabajo de otra persona sin darle el merecido reconocimiento, es por ello que agradezco su colaboración en los dos últimos trajes a la señorita Marinette Dupain-Cheng. - la sala volvió a aplaudir.

Marinette estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, había asistido como invitada y ahora Gabriel Agreste le agradecía su pequeña aportación frente a todos, no era capaz de hacer un solo movimiento por la emoción.

\- Eso si no me lo esperaba, muy bien cariño. - decía Jean Paul mientras aplaudía.

Adrien bajo de la pasarela y se acerco a ella, haciendo una reverencia tomo su mano y la ayudo a levantarse, enlazo su brazo con el de ella y la acompaño hasta el escenario. Sin soltarla volvió a su lugar junto a su padre. Marinette estaba tan cohibida que inconscientemente se apego al brazo de Adrien medio enterrando la cara en él.

\- Una vez más gracias a todos y buenas noches. - concluyo Gabriel.

La gente empezó a desalojar la sala mientras los modelos y demás personal técnico abandonaban el escenario, todos menos Adrien y Marinette, el rubio trato de dar un paso pero le fue imposible ya que su compañera estaba paralizada, por lo que decidió esperar a que hubiera menos gente.

\- Marinette, ¿estas bien?. - dijo tiernamente mientras retiraba un mechón de su cara.

Marinette reacciono ante la caricia, levanto la mirada fijándola en los verdes ojos del modelo y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, se abrazo fuertemente a su cuello. - Gracias, gracias, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida. - el rubio correspondió al abrazo, sonrojándose por la reacción de su amiga.

Pasaron los minutos y no eran capaces de romper el abrazo, se sentían tan cómodos que incluso Marinette ya había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de él y Adrien descansaba su mejilla contra la cabeza de ella, ni siquiera hablaban solo escuchaban la tranquilidad de su respiración. - ¿Adrien?, ¿Marinette? - se soltaron con un sobresalto, era Nathalie - Tu padre les espera en el cóctel de clausura.

\- Si, gracias Nathalie, ya vamos. - dijo Adrien ruborizado tanto o más que Marinette que mantenía la vista al suelo.

Ya en el salón vieron a Gabriel rodeado de gente que al parecer le estaban felicitando por el desfile, se acercaron a él.

Interrumpiendo a sus acompañantes les presento a Adrien y a Marinette, el rubio recibió varios elogios por su desempeño de esa noche y a Marinette la felicitaron por su bien elaborada aportación a los trajes.

Una vez que se quedaron los tres solos, Nathalie se acerco a ellos. - Bien Marinette y qué opina del mundo de la moda, ¿sigue interesada en formar parte de él? - pregunto Gabriel sin mostrar una sola emoción.

\- Ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida, he aprendido mucho en esta semana y estoy más decidida que nunca en ser diseñadora. - dijo con convicción.

\- Me alegra oírlo porque quiero hacerle una propuesta, - Marinette y Adrien abrieron los ojos sorprendidos - quiero ofrecerle una beca para que asista a clases de formación que se imparten en la empresa junto con prácticas en los distintos departamentos de producción y cuando termine su educación superior se le otorgará una beca para estudiar en el "Ecole de la chambre syndicale de la couture parisienne" y de acuerdo a su desempeño contara con un puesto de trabajo en la empresa. No tiene que responder ahora, Nathalie se pondrá en contacto contigo en los próximos días para saber tu decisi...

\- ¡Acepto!...¡si acepto! - exclamo entusiasmada.

Rompiendo todo protocolo le dio un abrazo a Gabriel - Gracias - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Adrien estaba a punto de reír viendo la cara de su padre y de Nathalie que no sabía qué hacer.

\- Muy bien Gabriel, veo que no pierdes el tiempo. - dijo Jean Paul, sosteniendo una copa.

Marinette se separo del diseñador y se coloco junto Adrien.

\- No te basta con tener al mejor modelo si no que ahora tienes la exclusiva de esta bella promesa de la moda. - dijo pasando sus brazos por los hombros de Marinette y Adrien.

\- Bueno ya me conoces, siempre me ha gustado rodearme de lo mejor. - dijo Gabriel acomodándose los puños de la chaqueta.

\- Tóuche. - dijo el diseñador con una sonrisa.

\- Adrien, ahora tengo que ver a unos clientes, imagino que acompañaras a Marinette a su casa, así que cuando quieran retirarse solo avisa al chofer.

\- Muy bien padre.

\- Marinette le agradezco el que haya aceptado la oferta, ya Nathalie se pondrá en contacto contigo para ultimar los detalles.

\- Si, gracias.

\- Jean Paul como siempre ha sido un placer verte. - dijo dándole la mano a su colega.

\- No sigas que me harás llorar. - dijo burlón, sin soltarle la mano tiro de él dándole un abrazo. - Ven aquí cascarrabias no seas tan estirado.

Adrien y Marinette hacían un esfuerzo por no soltar una carcajada y Nathalie estaba boquiabierta esperando cual sería la reacción de su jefe.

Jean Paul soltó a su amigo y contra todo pronóstico Gabriel solo se acomodo la chaqueta con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Nunca cambiaras. - fue lo único que le dijo manteniendo la sutil sonrisa. - Nathalie nos retiramos, disfruten de la fiesta. - el diseñador y su ayudante se perdieron entre la gente.

\- ¡Adrien! - exclamo dándole un fuerte abrazo. - Has estado sublime ha sido tu mejor desfile que yo recuerde.

\- Graap...cias. - respondió el rubio tratando de respirar.

\- ¡Y tú!, - se dirigió a Marinette - espero que sigas hablándome, coomo ya eres famosa.

Marinette solo se sonrojo.

\- Por cierto Marinette quisiera tu ayuda sobre algo. - dijo más serio el diseñador.

\- Sí, claro, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? - le sonrió.

Sacando su teléfono se acerco a la azabache. - Quisiera tu opinión sobre esto. - dijo poniendo el teléfono frente a sus ojos, en la pantalla estaban las fotos de ella cuando caminaba del brazo de Adrien hacia el escenario, la de cuando ella estaba abrazada al brazo del rubio enterrando su rostro en él y por último el abrazo que compartieron en el escenario.

La cara de Marinette había perdido el color, estaba boquiabierta con los ojos desorbitados, mientras que Jean Paul solo mantenía una sonrisa ladina.

\- ¿Que te parecen?, ¿son buenas, verdad?.

\- ¿Que tienes ahí? - pregunto Adrien inocentemente.

\- Ah, pues son unas fot...

\- ¡NADA!, no tiene nada...interesante - exclamo nerviosa Marinette, tomando de la camisa al diseñador lo acerco a ella. - ¡Bórralas! - exigió en un susurro.

\- Cariño, tú tienes tus fotos y yo las mías. - respondió él en otro susurro.

\- No es nada importante, solo son imágenes de...aburridos diseños. - dijo mirando de reojo a Marinette, a quien le resbalaban algunas gotas por la frente.

Adrien los miraba confuso pero prefirió ya no preguntar.

\- Gracias. - fue lo único que dijo la azabache.

\- A tus servicios.

\- Muy bien chicos la noche es joven y yo aun tengo que deleitar con mi presencia a más gente. Diviértanse - y dándole dos besos a cada uno se retiro.

\- ¡Jean Paul! - lo alcanzo Marinette - ¿Po...podrías pasarme las fotos? - susurro apenada con la mirada hacia el suelo y jugando con sus dedos.

\- Jajaja, ¿así que ya no quieres que las borre? - ella negó con la cabeza - ahora mismo te las hago llegar...aunque no se para que las quieres si ahí tienes al original. - la cara de ella empezó a sonrojarse de nuevo - No te torturo mas dulzura. - y dándole otros dos besos se fue.

Después de un rato los dos adolecentes ya estaban cansados, habían estado saludando y hablando con mucha gente.

\- ¿Estas cansada? - pregunto Adrien.

\- Si, han sido muchas emociones para un día.

\- Llamo al chofer y nos vamos, ¿te parece?.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Durante el trayecto a la casa de la azabache, los chicos conversaban animadamente sobre lo que habían vivido en esa semana. Al llegar a la casa Adrien la acompaño hasta la puerta y se despidió de ella.

Marinette ante la atenta mirada de sus padres les conto emocionada todo lo que había pasado ese día, sobre todo su presencia en la pasarela y la oferta de señor Agreste. Sus padres la abrazaron felicitándola.

Cuando ya estaba preparada para acostarse, su teléfono empezó a sonar, vio que había un mensaje de Jean Paul, al abrirlo tenía más de veinte fotos. Aparte de las últimas que le había hecho durante el desfile, había fotos de ellos caminando por los pasillos, hablando con gente, incluso los había sacado comiendo en el restaurante. Con una sonrisa infantil se acostó sin dejar de verlas.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer:**

 **La trama es original y está basada en los personajes de la serie animada "** _ **Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir"**_ **. Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

 **Los personajes originales así como las situaciones aquí presentadas** **s** **on ficticios y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

 **[PROHIBIDA SU COPIA]**

Alya esperaba a Marinette frente al colegio, estaba contenta por ella, aunque durante el fin de semana no pudieron verse la azabache le conto por teléfono todo sobre su "maravillo viernes", se le escuchaba feliz y emocionada. Tal vez esta era la motivación que su amiga necesitaba para confesarse al modelo. Ahora veía el movimiento de gente frente al edificio pero algo capto su atención, frunció el ceño porque no le gustaba lo que veía, Chloe estaba hablando con Juleka mientras Sabrina le entregaba unos papeles.

\- Buenos días Alya. - saludo Marinette sacando de su concentración a su amiga.

\- Buenos días Marinette. - dijo la morena.

\- ¿Que mirabas con tanta atención? - pregunto curiosa.

\- ¿Yo?...nada, solo recordaba que mi madre me encargo cuidar a mis hermanos esta tarde. - mintió ya que no quería preocupar a su amiga pero no le gustaba lo que Chloe pudiera tramar. - Venga vamos a entrar. - le sonrió.

Iban de camino hacia su clase. - Es necesario que hables con Juleka, hace dos semanas que nos confeso que le gustaba Adrien y en todo ese tiempo le hemos ocultado que te has estado viendo con él todos los días. - dijo la morena.

\- Si lo sé, ya había decidido que en cuanto la vea se lo explicare todo. - dijo Marinette.

Ya en su salón Marinette le enseñaba algunas de la fotos a Alya, hasta que ve entrar a Juleka. Alya se tenso al notar el enfado en la cara de la chica y se tenso aun mas cuando esta se detuvo al lado de Marinette.

La azabache no se había percatado del humor de su compañera y con una tímida sonrisa la saludo. - Buenos días Juleka, mira yo quería hab... - no pudo terminar de hablar al ver como unos papeles caian en su mesa frente a ella.

\- ¿Pensabas decírmelo? - dijo secamente la del flequillo morado - ¡¿Pensabas decírmelo Marinette?! - volvió a preguntar en un tono más alto.

Marinette estaba atónita mirando los papeles, eran artículos de internet sobre la semana de la moda y presentaban fotos en las que se le veía a ella con Adrien incluso había una foto tomada de lejos de ellos abrazados en el escenario.

\- Yo...yo...no - Marinette balbuceaba nerviosa.

\- ¡¿Que me vas a decir?!, ¡¿Que son solo amigos?! - Juleka cada vez subía mas el tono de voz haciendo que el resto de sus compañeros prestaran atención a las dos chicas.

\- ¡Solo te basto que te confesara lo que sentía por él para que te lanzaras a sus brazos!. ¡¿Que es lo que pretendías?!, ¡¿burlarte de mí?!, ¡Oh si!, ¡la pobre Juleka, la chica en la quien nadie se fija es lo suficientemente buena para salir en la estúpida foto de grupo pero no le puede gustar Adrien Agreste!. - Marinette estaba helada ante las palabras de su amiga, notaba como su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos y las lagrimas estaban ya empezando a acumularse en los parpados.

\- Juleka, yo de verdad lo siento. - dijo Marinette sin poder verla a la cara, la culpa y el remordimiento se apretaban contra su pecho y ya las lagrimas habían empezado a resbalar por su cara.

Se empezaban a escuchar los murmullos de sus compañeros que no entendían lo que pasaba y que nunca habían visto de esa manera a su compañera.

\- ¡¿Sentir?!, ¡¿que es lo que sientes?¡, ¡¿que te hayan descubierto y no puedas seguir apuñalándome por la espalda?!. ¡Chloe tiene razón eres una mentirosa que se ha estado riendo de mi!.

\- ¿Le has creído a Chloe?, si todos sabemos que es una manipuladora y mentirosa. - intervino Alya.

\- ¡Tú no eres la más indicada para hablar de ello, ¿o acaso no has mentido toda la semana por encubrirla?!. exclamo señalando a la azabache.

Alya guardo silencio ya que Juleka tenía razón, había encubierto a Marinette en lugar de obligarla a que le contara la verdad.

-¡¿POR QUE LO HICISTE?! - exploto Juleka.

Marinette no podía controlar el llanto - Por...por mie...do a...a per...ederlo. - se le entrecortaban las palabras.

\- ¿Por miedo? ¡¿que quieres decir?¡ - dijo exigente.

\- ...Desde el principio he estado ena...morada de...de él pero siempre he tenido el...el mie...do de perderlo si se enteraba. Por eso no te dije nada. - agacho la cabeza cubriendo su cara con las manos.

A juleka se le empezaron a caer las primeras lagrimas. - ¡Eres patética!. - ¡¿Sabes el dolor que me has causado?!, - preguntaba ahora llorando - dejaste que me acercara a él solo para que descubriera la maravillosa persona que es, nunca había conocido a un chico igual, tan desinteresado, amable y de sentimientos tan nobles. En estas dos semanas me encariñe muchísimo de él y he intentado que se fijara en mi no solo como su compañera de clase, quería que me viera como alguien con quien compartir sus alegrías y sus penas, alguien que supiera que siempre estaría ahí para él, alguien a la que ama...ra. Ains - suspiro - ...pero como esperaba conseguirlo si siempre estuviste tú detrás robándome su atención. ¡No te basto con estar con él has tenido que restregármelo a la cara! - dijo agitando los papeles frente a Marinette.

Marinette seguía sin poder contener el llanto, sentía escalofríos en los brazos y en su mente solo veía a Adrien alejándose de ella en cuanto supiera lo que había hecho.

\- ¡Ya basta Juleka!, Marinette nunca quiso hacerte daño. - dijo Alya.

Sin prestar atención a las palabras de la morena - Jaja - empezó a reír apartando las lagrimas de sus ojos - ¿Y sabes la ironía de todo esto? - dijo más calmada - Es que no tenias que haber hecho nada para tenerlo, todos los días he intentado entrar en su cabeza y en su corazón pero nunca pude hacerlo, ¿sabes por qué? - le aparto la manos de la cara a Marinette y la miro a sus ojos, ahora rojos por el llanto - porque tú ya estabas ahí. - la azabache ahogo un grito abriendo aun más los ojos ante esas palabras - el siempre habla de ti, te tiene en un maldito pedestal. ¡Si Marinette, Adrien Agreste está enamorado de ti!.

\- ¡JaJaJa! - todos se giraron hacia la risa - Es una broma si piensan que Adrien está enamorado de la panadera.

\- Cállate Chloe, no puedes hablar así de Marinette, además eso es algo que tú no sabes. - dijo Alya

\- Adrien jamás se fijara en alguien como ella. - sentenció la rubia.

\- ¿Fijarme en quien, Chloe?. - pregunto Adrien nada más entrar al salón.

Los murmullos cesaron, de pronto el salón estaba en un silencio incomodo.

\- Ay Adrinin, quien te puede responder a esa pregunta son Juleka y Marinette. - dijo con sorna.

Todos miraban en silencio como Adrien caminaba hacia las dos chicas, al llegar vio primero a Juleka y después se inclino hasta estar a la altura de Marinette, quien parecía la más afectada.

\- ¿Marinette? - dijo dulcemente - ¿que ha pasado? - pregunto dándole una cálida sonrisa.

\- Yo... - trato de decir la azabache pero al ver la ternura con la que la miraba, solo pensaba en el daño que le había ocasionado a su compañera y de cómo se sentiría Adrien al saber todo lo que había pasado. El llanto volvió y ella enterró de nuevo su cara en las manos.

A Adrien se le partía el corazón verla así, acerco su mano apoyándola en el hombro de ella pero Marinette al sentir el contacto del rubio, aparto la mano de este y tomando su cartera se levanto de un salto - ¡Perdóname! - fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo del salón.

\- ¡Marinette! - grito Alya.

Adrien fue tras de ella pero con la mala suerte de que se encontró en la puerta con la señorita Bustier quien no le permitió abandonar la clase.

Marinette llego jadeante a su casa, encontró a su madre en la cocina.

\- ¡Marinette!, por dios ¿que te ha pasado! - pregunto preocupada su madre.

Marinette se lanzo a sus brazos buscando el refugio de un abrazo y entre sollozos solo pudo decir. - Lo he estropeado todo.

Su madre acariciaba con ternura su cabello y por el momento no diría nada ya tendrían tiempo de hablar. Después de un rato Marinette se quedo dormida en los brazos de su madre.

Después de una interminable mañana de clases por fin llego el receso, Adrien estaba hablando con Alya y Nino en un banco del patio.

\- ¿Que fue lo que paso esta mañana? - preguntaba el rubio.

Los dos morenos se miraron entre sí, ya que no sabían cómo contarle lo sucedido sin revelar los sentimientos de Marinette, Alya prefería que se enterara directamente por su amiga.

\- Lo que paso fue por un mal entendido. - Alya fue la primera en hablar.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con un malentendido? - pregunto Adrien confundido.

\- ¿Supongo que sabrás porque Juleka te ha buscado tanto en estas dos semanas? - Dijo Nino.

\- Me hago una idea del motivo, pero si así fuera ¿qué tiene que ver eso con Marinette?.

\- Pues Juleka culpa a Marinette de haberla traicionado y de sabotear su relación contigo. - dijo Alya.

\- ¿De qué hablas? entre nosotros no hay ninguna relación más allá de la amistad y sigo sin entender que tiene que ver Marinette en todo esto. - aclaro Adrien.

\- El día que te regalo la caja de chocolates, ella llego con Marinette y nos conto que tú le gustabas y que bueno sentía algo por ti y a partir de ahí todo se descontrolo, Marinette y tú de pronto se volvieron muy cercanos, ¡vamos eran los mejores amigos! hasta cenaste en su casa y la guinda del pastel ha sido la semana que han pasado juntos y sin mencionar todas las bromas y cumplidos que se hacen entre ustedes constantemente. Pues bien todo eso Juleka lo ha interpretado como que Marinette te quiere para ella solo por burlarse y hacerle daño. Y por si fuera poco, Chloe con sus intrigas se ha encargado de enturbiar más todo.

\- Entiendo. - dijo pensativo - Esto hay que aclararlo, Juleka es una chica muy agradable pero yo no puedo corresponderle y creo que nunca le di motivos para pensar lo contrario y sobre Marinette ella no tiene culpa de nada fui yo quien la invito al evento.

\- Tienes que hablar con ella se fue muy afectada y seguramente se sentirá culpable de todo lo que ha pasado. - dijo Alya.

\- Iré a verla al salir de clase, ahora buscare a Juleka para aclararlo todo con ella. - se levanto y fue a buscar a su compañera.

\- ¿Tú crees que lo resuelvan? - pregunto Nino.

\- Realmente no lo sé, conociendo a Marinette se estará devanando la cabeza con mil tonterías y puede acabar tomando decisiones apresuradas, de las que seguramente después tengamos que arrepentirnos todos. - dijo Alya con seriedad.


	13. Capítulo 12

**La trama es original y está basada en los personajes de la serie animada "** _ **Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir"**_ **. Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

 **Los personajes originales así como las situaciones aquí presentadas son ficticios y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

 **[PROHIBIDA SU COPIA]**

* * *

Al terminar las clases los tres amigos se despidieron y Adrien se dirigió a casa de Marinette.

Entro a la panadería siendo recibido por la agradable sonrisa de Sabine.

\- Buenas tardes Adrien, que alegría verte de nuevo.

\- Buenas tardes señora Cheng, venía a ver a Marinette.

\- Ella está en su habitación, llego muy decaída del colegio y no ha salido ni siquiera para comer. Pasa, seguro que tu visita le levanta el ánimo.

\- Gracias, con permiso. - dijo Adrien educadamente.

Marinette estaba sentada en su diván abrazada a una almohada con la vista perdida más allá de la ventana, ¡Toc, Toc!, el toque en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos. - Mamá ya te dije que no tengo hambre, solo quiero estar sola.

La puerta se abrió lentamente. - Hola Marinette.

\- ¿Adrien?, ¿que haces aquí? - pregunto sorprendida.

\- Quería saber cómo estabas, trate de venir antes pero la señorita Bustier no me permitió salir. - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa a la vez que pasaba su mano por la nuca.

\- No deberías haber venido. - dijo regresando su vista a la ventana.

\- ¿Por qué no?, me preocupa lo que te pase,...eres importante para mí. - dijo vacilante.

Por un instante ella giro los ojos para verlo.

\- ¿Soy importante para ti? - pregunto incrédula.

\- Eres lo más importante, daría lo que fuera solo por verte feliz. - dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

En otro momento ese comentario la hubiera llenado de felicidad pero ahora todo era distinto, había tomado una decisión y no podía permitirse tener esos sentimientos...no se los merecía.

\- ¿Te han contado lo que paso?. - pregunto nerviosa.

\- Alya y Nino me han dicho que todo ha sido un malentendido. - un silencio incomodo se apodero de la estancia - Yo...lo lamento, desde un principio debí dejar las cosas claras, no debí permitir que Juleka se hiciera una falsa idea de... - fue interrumpido por la azabache.

\- ¡No sigas!...por favor. - Marinette miraba fijamente a Adrien con lagrimas en los ojos - no puedo soportar que ahora tú te culpes de algo de lo que yo he sido la única responsable.

\- Marinette sabes que eso no verdad, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, fui yo quien... - de nuevo fue interrumpido.

\- ¡NO SABES NADA! - grito alterada -¡ni siquiera Alya y Nino fueron capaces de decirte la verdad!. ¡Yo...yo sabía lo que Juleka sentía por ti! - volvía a levantar la voz - y no fui capaz de hablar con ella...tenía miedo... solo mire hacia otro lado y me limite a disfrutar de la oportunidad que me brindaste. ¡Si Adrien, yo traicione su confianza, no fui sincera con ella ni contigo! - las lagrimas caían por su rostro y la angustia se reflejaba en su mirada - ¿Y sabes que es lo peor?...que a pesar de todo no me arrepiento de haber pasado contigo la que ha sido la mejor semana de mi vida. - dijo con amargura.

\- Marinette por favor, no te entiendo, ¿en que no fuiste sincera?

\- Ya que más da, de cualquier manera el daño está hecho. - dijo resignada.

\- Marinette te repito que no has hecho nada malo, estas siendo demasiado injusta contigo misma. - le preocupaba la actitud que estaba tomando hacía ella misma.

\- ¡Por favor vete! - pidió entre sollozos.

\- No Marinette, no me iré hasta que hayamos hablado.

\- ¿Como quieres que hable?, si estoy frente a ti y no tengo el valor de decirte la razón por la que ha pasado todo esto. - bajo la cabeza ocultando su rostro lloroso entre las manos.

Adrien miraba con dolor a la azabache, no sabía dónde estaba la dulce niña que tan solo hacia una semana había tenido el coraje para impresionar a dos de los mejores diseñadores. Ahora era un manojo de inseguridades y confusiones. Se acerco a ella y tomo su brazo con delicadeza.

\- Por favor Marine...- un golpe aparto su mano.

\- ¡QUE TE VAYAS! - dijo con expresión desencajada - ¡¿Acaso no me ves?!, ¡ni yo misma me reconozco!, ¡entiende que tengo que alejarme de ti, no tendría el valor para mirarte a la cara cuando sepas la verdad!.

El silencio reino entre ellos, ella con la mirada apagada hacia el suelo y él atónito ante ella tratando de que alguna palabra de consuelo saliera de su boca.

\- Voy a solicitar mi traslado de colegio. Ahora por favor déjame sola. - dijo con voz apagada.

Adrien quería abrazarla y darle consuelo pero las palabras de la azabache se le habían clavado en el pecho, Marinette lo estaba apartando de su vida - Ains - dio un suspiro derrotado y salió de la habitación en silencio, al cerrar la puerta escucho el llanto de Marinette y una solitaria lagrima resbalo por su rostro.

Ya era jueves, Marinette haciendo acopio de valor salió de casa hacia el colegio, habían sido tres días de ausencia en los que había tenido su teléfono apagado, incluso se había negado a recibir la visita de Alya. Había tenido tiempo de pensar en todo lo sucedido y aunque no se exculpara del todo, se dio cuenta de que Alya y Adrien tenían razón, ella había exagerado las cosas sacándolas de contexto. Entendía que Juleka estuviera molesta pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Adrien solo la viera como una amiga. En cuanto a Adrien quería verlo...necesitaba verlo, quería disculpase por todo lo que le dijo. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara al recordar todo lo vivido con el rubio la semana pasada y las últimas palabras de Juleka la hacían estremecer, "Adrien Agreste está enamorado de ti", con ese pensamiento acelero el paso.

\- ¡Marinette!, por fin apareces, niña me tenias muy preocupada. - dijo Alya mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

\- Yo quería disculparme, debí hacerte caso desde un principio. - dijo apenada.

\- No te preocupes, lo importante es que estas aquí y al parecer mucho mejor, espero que hayas podido aclarar por fin tus ideas.

\- Si, de hecho ven...

\- ¿Marinette?

\- ¿Eh? - se giro hacia la persona que la llamaba.

\- Hola, me alegro que hayas vuelto. - dijo Juleka sonriéndole.

\- Gra...gracias - respondio con recelo.

\- Yo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento hacia ti, tergiverse todo y me deje influenciar por Chloe. Adrien me lo explico todo, se que tu no tuviste la culpa, por eso te pido perdón. - le dio un abrazo

\- Yo...no hay nada que perdonar, somos amigas y es lo que importa. - dijo la azabache correspondiéndole al abrazo.

\- Tienes suerte de tener a un chico como Adrien a tu lado.

Marinette no respondió solo la miraba con curiosidad mientras se alejaba.

\- ¿A qué se refería con eso último? - le pregunto a Alya.

\- Veras, el lunes al terminar la última clase Adrien hablo con todo el grupo, ya que tu "conversación" con Juleka fue del interés de todos y para evitar que se hicieran rumores mal intencionados les conto toda la historia desde la cena en tu casa hasta la semana de la moda y les dejo muy claro que en todo esto tú no habías tenido la culpa de nada. - explico Alya.

\- ¿En serio hizo eso? - dijo sorprendida.

\- Si...y a Chloe le dejo claro que era la última vez que se metía contigo y que iría a hablar con el director sobre lo que había estado haciendo. - dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Marinette estaba nerviosa por la emoción, necesitaba hablar con Adrien, miraba hacia todos lados tratando de encontrarlo, solo vio a Nino escribiendo en su teléfono.

\- ¿Que haces? - pregunto su amiga.

\- Busco a Adrien, tengo que hablar con él...la última vez le dije cosas de las que ahora me arrepiento.

\- Hum...Marinette - la azabache se giro hacia su amiga - Adrien no ha venido a clases desde el martes. - dijo con cautela.

\- ¿Cómo? - respondió abriendo de más los ojos.

\- Nadie sabe porque no ha venido, ni siquiera Nino tiene noticias de él.

Marinette siguió buscando hasta que sonó la campana de entrada. Ya estaban en el receso y Adrien no había asistido, por su trabajo como modelo muchas veces se retrasaba pero siempre había llegado antes del receso.

\- Es extraño que no haya venido, se que en su agenda no tenía nada programado, ¿Y si hablamos con Nino? - dijo Marinette.

\- No sé, él ya dijo que no sabía nada, además míralo sigue escribiendo en su teléfono...- la morena se quedo pensativa arqueando una ceja - ahora que lo pienso él no es tan apegado a su teléfono y desde el martes no lo ha dejado.

\- Vamos, además no se le muy contento. - puntualizo Marinette.

\- ¡Ey Nino! - saludo efusiva Alya.

\- Hola chicas. - dijo guardando su teléfono y forzando una sonrisa.

\- Nino, ¿tú sabes algo de Adrien? - pregunto la azabache.

\- ¿Yo?, no, no sé nada - dijo tensándose.

\- ¿De verdad?, Nino. - dijo la morena mirándolo atentamente.

En ese momento sonó la campana indicando el inicio de la siguiente clase.

\- Se lo mismo que saben los demás y ahora si me disculpan me voy a clases. - respiro aliviado.

Las dos amigas solo lo miraron con sospecha, al parecer Nino sabia más de lo que decía.

Antes de que terminara la última clase, la secretaria del director Damocles entro al salón entregándole un papel a la señorita Bustier.

\- Chicos un momento por favor. - dijo con seriedad, todos dejaron de guardar sus cosas y le prestaron atención - Me acaban de informar que su compañero Adrien Agreste - Marinette se tenso con solo oír su nombre - ha solicitado su baja del colegio por lo que ya no vendrá a clases - dijo con cierta tristeza.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, Marinette se dejo caer en el asiento con expresión desencajada, Alya fulminaba a Nino con la mirada le decía "Tú lo sabías", el moreno solo desvió su mirada y recogiendo sus cosas salió cabizbajo del salón.

Alya arropo a su amiga en un abrazo - Fue mi culpa - fue lo único que la azabache pudo decir antes de que las lagrimas empezaran a rodar por su cara.

\- No Marinette, no puedes culparte de nuevo ha sido decisión de Adrien. - dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

\- No lo entiendes...yo...yo le dije que tenía que alejarme de él que no podía volver a verlo. - oculto su cara en el hombro de su amiga.

\- ¿Por qué dijiste eso? - dijo con asombro.

Marinette se separo de golpe de su amiga - Tengo que verlo - dijo tomando su cartera y dispuesta a salir del salón.

\- Espera voy contigo. - Alya la tomo del brazo - No te dejare ir sola.

Las dos amigas habían llegado a la mansión Agreste. Marinette con la mano temblando toco el timbre.

\- ¿Diga? - se escucho en el interfono.

\- ¿Podría ver a Adrien por favor? - dijo tímidamente la azabache.

\- ¿Marinette? - era Nathalie la que hablaba, había reconocido a la chica.

\- Si.

\- Por favor pasa - las pesadas rejas se abrieron y las dos chicas entraron.

Ya en el recibidor de la casa vieron a Nathalie salir de una de las habitaciones.

\- Hola Marinette - dijo con su habitual seriedad.

\- Hola, yo quería hablar con Adrien. - volvió a decir con la misma timidez de hace una momento.

\- Adrien está de viaje con su padre.

\- ¿Y cuando volverá?

Después de unos segundos de silencio, la asistente se acomodo las gafas, aunque la chica le caía bien lo mejor era ser directos y decirle la verdad sin paños calientes.

\- El no volverá hasta dentro de un año, ha solicitado a su padre que le permita estudiar en el extranjero.

Las dos chicas abrieron los ojos como platos, Marinette tuvo que sujetarse del brazo de Alya, apenas se sostenía en sus piernas.

\- ¿Por qué se fue? - pregunto Alya.

\- Realmente no sé el motivo, el lunes cuando regreso del colegio pidió hablar con su padre y es todo lo que puedo decir, han salido esta tarde de viaje.

\- ¿Como podemos comunicarnos con él? - volvió a preguntar la morena ya que su amiga solo se mantenía tensa a su lado.

\- Lo siento tengo instrucciones de no facilitar ningún dato de la nueva residencia de Adrien. - dijo con lastima al ver la cara de Marinette.

La azabache apretó más su agarre en el brazo de su amiga. - Alya, vámonos por favor. - dijo en un murmullo.

\- Marinette, Adrien me pidió que te entregara esto, pensaba llevártelo a tu casa más tarde pero como estas aquí toma. - dijo entregándole un sobre azul.

Con la mano temblando tomo el sobre y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una lagrima al ver su nombre en él con la letra de Adrien.

\- Sinceramente no te entiendo. - decía Gabriel Agreste. - Hace unos días estabas feliz y no parabas de hablar de que trabajarías con Marinette y ahora de repente decides estudiar en el extranjero.

Adrien no respondió solo miraba por la ventanilla del avión.

\- Adrien - el rubio miro a su padre - realmente espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

Adrien regreso su mirada al azul del cielo, un azul que le recordaba unos bellos ojos.

Alya acompaño a Marinette hasta su casa, en todo el camino su amiga no había pronunciado una sola palabra, ahora estaba sentada en su diván con la mirada puesta en el sobre.

\- Marinette.

\- ¿Eh? - dijo girando la cabeza hacia su amiga.

\- Es mejor que lo abras, te esta carcomiendo por dentro. - sugirió la morena.

Abrió el sobre y lentamente fue sacando la carta, dando un profundo suspiro comenzó a leer.

 _"Mi querida Marinette,_

 _No podía irme sin al menos explicarte la razón que me motivo a ello._

 _Me ha sido muy difícil tomar esta decisión pero más difícil era el verte sufrir y saber que en parte era yo quien lo provocaba._

 _Sigo sin entender los motivos que te han orillado a tomar la decisión de dejar el colegio pero entenderás que no puedo permitir que cometas ese error. Mi situación ya la conoces y sabes que desde la desaparición de mi madre la soledad ha sido parte de mi vida, hasta que los conocí a ustedes, es por ello que no puedo ni tan siquiera pensar en dejarte a tu suerte después de ver toda esa angustia y dolor en tu cara, aun hoy se me parte el corazón al rememorar ese recuerdo y saber que no podía darte el consuelo que tanto necesitabas._

 _No debes separarte de tus amigos, Alya siempre ha estado a tu lado y estoy seguro que ahora no será distinto, ella te dará todo el apoyo que necesitas._

 _Yo por mi parte solo puedo alejarme de ti por mucho que eso me duela y decir que lo siento por haberte causado todo este dolor._

 _Confió que en poco tiempo volverás a ser la alegre y dulce chica a la que todos aprecian y la que poco a poco se fue metiendo en lo más profundo de mi corazón._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Adrien"_

Las primeras lagrimas caían sobre el papel difuminando la tinta, mientras Alya la abrazaba por los hombros.

\- ¿Que he hecho Alya?. - dijo entre sollozos - Al final por mi cobardía lo he lastimado...¡Lo he obligado a marcharse! - exclamo entre lagrimas estrujando la carta contra su pecho.

Alya acariciaba su cabello tratando de tranquilizarla. No sabía que responderle ya que por esta vez y aunque le doliera reconocerlo su amiga era la única responsable.


	14. Capítulo 13 - Final

**Disclaimer:**

 **La trama es original y está basada en los personajes de la serie animada "** _ **Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir"**_ **. Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

 **Los personajes originales así como las situaciones aquí presentadas son ficticios y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

 **[PROHIBIDA SU COPIA]**

* * *

Había pasado ya un mes desde que Adrien se había ido, Marinette había continuado con su tutoría en la empresa Agreste pero ayer le había comunicado al señor Agreste que no podía asistir mas por motivos personales, aun ante la insistencia de él porque no desaprovechara la oportunidad ella se mantuvo firme en su decisión, la realidad era que ahí todo le recordaba a Adrien, sus fotos, los comentarios que a veces hacían sobre él, para ella era un tortura pensar en lo que podía haber sido y que por su culpa ahora estaban separados miles de kilómetros. A la salida del colegio bajaban las escaleras Marinette y Alya, la morena iba entretenida en su teléfono mientras su amiga la acompañaba en silencio con la mirada perdida.

\- Mira, ¿no es este tu amigo?- dijo mostrándole su teléfono.

Marinette miró desganada la pantalla, en ella veía el titular "Jean Paul Affre arrasa en Nueva York" acompañado de una foto del diseñador.

\- Si, es Jean Paul. - una tenue sonrisa apareció al recordar cómo se habían conocido.

\- Veamos qué más dice.. - Alya movió su dedo subiendo la pantalla.

Marinette ahogo un grito al ver el siguiente titular "Gabriel Agreste pierde a su modelo estrella", no pudo evitar leer la noticia, "Adrien Agreste el carismático modelo de la firma de moda Gabriel ha estado totalmente ausente en la semana de la moda de Nueva York, como muestran las imagines se le ve sin motivación sobre la pasarela con el semblante completamente serio, ¿donde quedo la alegría y energía que nos mostró en el salón de París?, fuentes cercanas a esta redacción han confirmado que el decaimiento del joven Agreste comenzó tras su repentino cambio de residencia. Nosotros nos preguntamos si la causa de su estado de ánimo sea debida a la joven con quien se le vio muy cercano en el pasado salón de París.

Unas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar de los ojos de Marinette al ver las fotos de Adrien con la mirada perdida y la tristeza reflejada en su rostro.

Alya rápidamente apago la pantalla pero ya su amiga había roto a llorar.

\- Ya Marinette, tranquilízate, no resuelves nada llorando. - dijo Alya acariciándole la espalda.

\- Fu..fue mi culpa que se fuera. - decía entre sollozos.

El teléfono de la azabache comenzó a sonar, como pudo lo saco de su cartera y se limpió las lágrimas para ver quién la llamaba, "NÚMERO DESCONOCIDO" es lo único que decía.

\- ¿Di...diga? - respondió aún sollozando.

\- ¡MARINETTE!.

Tuvo que separarse del teléfono por el grito.

\- ¿Jean Paul? - pregunto confusa.

\- Sí, soy yo, ¿a quién esperabas querida, a Isabel de Inglaterra?.

Marinette soltó una risilla.

\- ¡Necesito verte! - dijo Jean Paul casi en una orden.

\- Si claro, cuando quieras. - respondió amablemente.

\- ¡Ahora! - exclamó.

Marinette escuchó cerrarse la puerta de un coche y junto a un auto de cristales tintados estaba su amigo saludandola con la mano.

\- ¿No es ese tu amigo? - preguntó Alya.

Marinette más tranquila asintió con la cabeza.- Ven te lo presentaré.

Al llegar junto a él, Jean Paul le dio un fuerte abrazo. - ¿Como está mi diseñadora favorita?

\- Muy bien - dijo forzando una sonrisa. - Te presentó a mi amiga Alya. - acerco a la morena.

Jean Paul galantemente tomó la mano de Alya y depósito un beso en ella. - Enchante mademoiselle.

\- ¿Que tiene este colegio que sus estudiantes son tan hermosas? - dijo galante.

Las dos amigas rieron al cumplido.

\- Eres incorregible - la azabache le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro - por cierto felicidades por tu éxito en Nueva York.

\- Graaacias - dijo con humor - de hecho es por eso que quería verte. - Se puso serio.

Marinette miró a Alya con duda, regresó la vista a Jean Paul. - Bien, tú dirás.

\- ¡¿Que le hiciste a mi rubio?! - soltó sin más.

Marinette se llevó la mano a la boca sorprendida ahogando un suspiro mientras que Alya tenía los ojos desorbitados.

\- No es ni la sombra de lo que era, esta todo el día en su casa melancólico. Y ¡Agggh! el desfile, ¡fue horrible! estaba totalmente perdido, ni siquiera se esforzaba, hubiera encajado mejor en The Walking Dead como zombie. - dijo abanicándose con la mano - es...es como un gato abandonado.

\- Marinette - dijo mas serio - realmente quiero a ese chico y veo que lo está pasando mal, la prensa solo ha empezado y si no cambia y vuelve a subir a una pasarela en ese estado lo van a destrozar. En nuestra profesión los medios de comunicación son unos compañeros de viaje muy crueles, solo esperan que tengas un traspié para hacer girones de ti y yo no quiero que eso le pase a Adrien. Así que dime ¿que fue lo que paso?.

A Marinette ya se le habían comenzado a humedecer los ojos pero cuando quiso decir algo, empezó a llorar angustiada y a balbucear las palabras. - Yo...yo...le...di...dije...que...ne...necesit...alegarme...y... - empezó a llorar más intensamente, entre los sollozos apenas se le entendían las palabras. - mmme...equiii...voque...lo...lo...extraño...ucho..yo...yo...lo aaa...mo.

Al escuchar esa última frase el diseñador le pido que se callara levantando la palma de su mano hacia ella - Bien, bien, ya entendí cariño, además con los lloros de Adrien ya tuve suficiente.

Marinette aun llorando se acerco a Jean Paul y lo abrazo apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, el solo miro atónito a la azabache y rodando lo ojos empezó a acariciar su cabello consolándola. - Ya, ya, shhh, todo está bien. - con la otra mano había sacado su teléfono, cuando encontró el número que buscaba presiono el botón de llamar.

\- ¡Adrien cariño!,... - sin avisar a la azabache coloco el teléfono en la oreja de esta.

\- ¿Jean Paul? - escucho Marinette a través del auricular.

\- ¿A...Adrien? - dijo en un murmullo.

\- ¡Marinette!, ¡¿eres tú?! - dijo emocionado.

\- ¿Marinette? - volvió a preguntar más tranquilo al no recibir respuesta la primera vez.

Con lagrimas cayendo por su mejillas Marinette se decidió a responder. - ¡Lo siento!...¡Lo siento mucho!, nunca debí de decirte todas aquellas cosas...por favor perdóname, la situación con Juleka me sobrepaso, sentí que les había mentido a los dos, por favor Adrien perdóname, se que ahora me debes de odiar pero te juro que nunca quise que esto pasara... - los sollozos no le dejaban continuar.

\- ...Marinette, yo jamás podría odiarte y no tengo nada que perdonar, tú no hiciste nada, simplemente las situaciones se dieron así, si alguien tiene que pedir perdón ese soy yo que no supe entender cómo te sentías; el día que discutimos debí quedarme contigo para apoyarte y afrontarlo contigo aunque tú te opusieras, en cambio tome la opción más cobarde de alejarme anteponiendo mi dolor al tuyo pensando que así te protegía. ¿Y sabes la ironía de esto?, es que vivo un infierno cada día por no poder aunque sea verte. No sabes cuánto te extraño y deseo tenerte cerca. Marinette...te amo. - dijo dulcemente.

Marinette empezó a reír entre sollozos ante las palabras de Adrien, todo esto había pasado por nada.

\- ¿Marinette, estas bien? - pregunto el modelo ante la risa de la chica.

\- Si, perdona - respondió aun riendo - ¿sabes tú cual es para mí la ironía?...que no hable con Juleka por temor a que te enteraras que estoy completamente enamorada de ti y que me rechazaras.

\- ...¿Estas enamorada de mi? - pregunto sorprendido.

\- Si Adrien Agreste, te amo. - Jean Paul y Alya miraban a Marinette con ternura.

\- ¿Como pudimos ser tan ciegos? - reía ahora Adrien.

\- Ciegos y tontos - completo la azabache. - ¿En...tonces esto quiere decir que ya no tenemos que estar separados?. - jugaba con las palabras.

\- Definitivamente no princesa, me muero de ganas por abrazarte.

Estaba encantada después de todo, el sentimiento siempre fue mutuo, ahora el chico por el que suspiraba la llamaba princesa.

\- ¿Cuando regresaras? - dijo ansiosa.

\- Pueees...como están las cosas, el papeleo y algo más creo que en cinco o seis meses.

\- ¡¿ADRIEN?! - exclamo preocupada.

\- Jajaja, perdona princesa no lo pude evitar, en tres días estaré contigo.

\- Te estaré esperando.

\- ¡Ejem...ejem! - carraspeo Jean Paul.

\- Jaja, Jean Paul se está impacientado. El domingo te veo gatito. Te amo. - dijo tiernamente.

\- Te amo princesa.

Jean Paul retiro el teléfono de la oreja de Marinette y tomando él la llamada. - ¡Muy bien chico guapo!, ¿todo arreglado?...aja...¡perfecto!...pues como me debes uno y grande, dile a tu padre que en mi próximo desfile tú y tu linda cara pasearan mis diseños por la pasarela...si...sabes que te quiero...adiós.

Marinette y Alya daban saltos de alegría.

Jean Paul señalo a Marinette aun con el teléfono en la mano. - ¡Tú!, ojos bonitos, para el día del desfile espero un diseño exclusivo. - dijo serio.

Marinette sonriendo se lanzo a darle un abrazo. - Espera, espera, cuidado con el pelo - se quejaba el diseñador - ¡que diablos! - tomo a Alya del brazo y tiro de ella hasta unirla también al abrazo. - en grupo es mejor. - dijo sonriendo.

\- Muy bien chicas, estoy encantando con ustedes pero aun tengo cosas que hacer, así que este muñeco se retira.

Después de despedirse, Alya y Marinette se fueron a la casa de esta última y Jean Paul subió al coche, haciéndole una señal al chofer este puso en marcha el vehículo. Se coloco los lentes de sol y se dirigió a su acompañante - ya lo has escuchado, todos contentos y felices y en mi próximo desfile contare con tu modelo y con tu diseñadora. - dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

Gabriel solo esbozo una sutil sonrisa de satisfacción mientras veía por la ventana a su futura diseñadora y seguramente algo más.

FIN


	15. Capítulo 14 - Epílogo

**Disclaimer:**

 **La trama es original y está basada en los personajes de la serie animada "** ** _Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir"_** **. Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

 **Los personajes originales así como las situaciones aquí presentadas son ficticios y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

 **[PROHIBIDA SU COPIA]**

* * *

 **Dedico este epílogo a Arkeiel, simplemente porque me lo ha pedido y no es una persona "demandante". Realmente no se me da bien escribir epílogos, de hecho creo que en este me he explayado demasiado...en fin que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Londres 4:45 de la tarde, el joven diseñador miraba estático como su gente daba los últimos retoques a la ropa y se iban alistando para comenzar el desfile, volvió a revisar su reloj y unas gotas asomaron en su frente, nervioso se giro hacia su asistente - ¡Marie!, ¿donde están?

\- Están ya en el recinto, llegaron temprano y yo personalmente los lleve a los camerinos, así que no deben de tardar - respondió con tranquilidad sin dejar de ver su tableta.

\- ¿Tardar?, ¡pero si faltan menos de 10 minutos para comenzar!...- no pudo quejarse más al ver la cara de ternura de su asistente.

\- Awww, ¿no son adorables?. - dijo Marie.

\- ¿Eh? - Jean Paul se giro hacia donde miraba su asistente.

Unos radiantes Marinette y Adrien iban entrando tomados de la mano y riendo entre ellos, llegaron hasta donde estaban Jean Paul y Marie.

\- ¡Por fin aparecen!, ustedes dos par de tortolos me van a matar de un infarto. - dijo el diseñador agarrándose el pecho ante unos divertidos adolescentes.

\- Pero si ya estoy preparado. - dijo Adrien mostrando el conjunto que vestía, el cual consistía en un pantalón de vestir con pinzas color azul marino con pequeños puntos blancos, una camisa de cuello francés color azul oscuro con líneas asimétricas negras y un jersey de cuello semicisne con botones delanteros formado figuras geométricas en tonos negro, gris oscuro y claro.

\- Si, si ya veo que estás listo, aquí la señorita - dijo girando los ojos hacia Marinette - no solo podía hacer el diseño que le pedí tenía que hacer otro para su novio - ¡Te odio! - exclamo guiñándole un ojo a la azabache - Bien ya está todo listo, en tres minutos comenzamos, ¿Claudia?, ¿donde está Claudia? - preguntaba Jean Paul poniéndose nervioso otra vez.

\- Yo te adoro - susurro Adrien al oído de Marinette, le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo que ella respondió con una dulce risa.

\- ¿Si Jean Paul? - dijo un bella joven de cabello castaño y ojos color miel ataviada con un hermoso vestido corto azul claro, de cuello redondo con una pequeña abertura en V al frente y de manga corta, tenia al frente a la altura de la cintura dos solapas a modo de bolsillos.

\- ¡Aquí estas!, perfecto, Marinette he de reconocer que tú vestido es hermoso y que no se te suba a la cabeza - dijo dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza a la azabache- Claudia alístate que tú y Adrien serán los primeros en salir, así que vamos, vamos. - dijo dando pequeñas palmadas.

\- ¡Un momento! - el diseñador sujeto a Adrien por el brazo - ¿que tenemos aquí?, ¡Marie! un pañuelo. - su asistente le trajo rápidamente una caja de pañuelos de papel, tomo uno y lo acerco a la cara de Adrien, todos miraban desconcertados a Jean Paul, este paso el pañuelo por los labios del modelo - ¿qué es esto? - miro el pañuelo y reconoció el suave color melocotón, inmediatamente clavo su mirada en los labios de la azabache. - ¡Marinette!, los modelos no pueden salir con brillo en la cara, así que nada de maquillaje. - la azabache así como Adrien se ruborizaron ante el desconcierto de Claudia y Marie - Si no hay nada más comencemos. - el diseñador fue hacia la salida del escenario seguido de su asistente y de la modelo.

\- Lo siento. - dijo Marinette apenada.

\- No te preocupes princesa siempre se pone así antes de cada desfile. - tomando con sus dedos la barbilla de ella, fueron acercando sus labios poco a poco hasta que...

\- ¡ADRIEN!, sin maquillaje - grito Jean Paul provocando que los chicos se separaran por el sobresalto del grito.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! - grito el rubio con frustración - lo siento princesa. - dijo sonriendo a su novia.

Antes de que Adrien se alejara Marinette lo tomo de la mano acercándolo a ella y rápidamente le robo un beso en los labios.

\- ¡MARINETTE! - volvió a gritar Jean Paul y lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue a Marinette sacándole la lengua de manera divertida.

Adrien solo se acerco al diseñador sin decir nada aun saboreando el fugaz beso de su niña.

Marinette fue a su asiento el cual estaba reservado en la primera fila al lado de Jean Paul, al llegar vio a Gabriel Agreste y a Nathalie sentados en los asientos contiguos a los suyos.

\- Buenas tardes Marinette. - saludo Gabriel.

\- Buenas tardes señor Agreste, hola Nathalie - saludo a la asistente agitando su mano alegremente, en los tres meses que llevaba de clases en la empresa había tenido la oportunidad de relacionarse con Nathalie y a diferencia de la imagen de seriedad y frialdad que mostraba a la gente, con ella y Adrien siempre era amable y atenta incluso los había encubierto en varias ocasiones para que pudieran escaparse al cine o por un helado.

\- Hola Marinette, ¿que tal todo tras el escenario?, ¿el señor Affre sigue vivo? - dijo Nathalie bromeando con la azabache.

\- Jaja. el pobre está a punto de un colapso, por lo demás todo está en orden. - respondió divertida.

\- Con Jean Paul siempre es igual todo su aplomo se va en los desfiles, es un manojo de nervios. - dijo Gabriel participando de la conversación de las chicas. - Y hablando del rey de Roma. - Jean Paul apareció quitándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo.

\- Marinette deberías haberme avisado que estabas tan bien acompañada. - dijo recomponiendo su postura y sonriendo hacía Gabriel y Nathalie.

\- Hola Jean Paul, justo en este momento preguntábamos por ti a Marinette. - dijo Gabriel.

\- Pues aquí me tienes, me alaga que me tengas en tus pensamientos. - dijo bromeando.

\- Es solo por precaución, no sabíamos si estabas bien o ya habías sufrido un infarto. - dijo el mayor de los Agreste esbozando una sonrisa.

Marinette y Nathalie veían divertidas la charlas de los dos amigos.

\- Ja...ja, muy gracioso viejo amigo, sabes muy bien que me pongo un poco nervioso antes de cada desfile.

\- Solo un poco - dijo riendo la azabache.

Nathalie no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa junto con la casi imperceptible mirada de diversión que mostraba Gabriel.

Jean Paul frunció el ceño hacia las dos mujeres y haciendo un puchero con la boca se sentó en su lugar.

Como era habitual el presentador apareció sobre el escenario para dar inicio al desfile e inmediatamente después los modelos empezaron su paseo sobre la pasarela, al frente iban Claudia y Adrien luciendo la ropa de Marinette.

\- ¿No son esos tus diseños Marinette? - pregunto el señor Agreste.

\- Si, así es. - dijo nerviosa ante la duda de si le gustarían sus diseños a su mentor.

\- Me gustan. - dijo sin más.

Una tenue sonrisa de orgullo se empezó a formar en los labios de la joven diseñadora.

Por su parte Jean Paul disfrutaba embobado del espectáculo, por fin tenía a Adrien Agreste desfilando en su pasarela. Entonces una expresión de miedo asomo en su cara al ver al modelo pasar frente a ellos y girarse hacia Marinette para dedicarle una picara sonrisa más un coqueto guiño. Miro rápidamente a la azabache esperando que no le respondiera con la expresión que él ya conocía, esa que cada vez que el modelo la veía quedaba totalmente obnubilado ante sus ojos.

\- ¡No lo hagas! - exclamo en un murmullo hacia Marinette, quien miraba con felicidad y atención a su chico.

\- ¿El qué? - pregunto con desconcierto.

\- Tú bien sabes el que. - dijo mientras le hacia un rápido movimiento de parpados y un burdo intento de morderse el labio inferior.

\- ¡Ah!, tú te refieres a esto. - la azabache inclino un poco la cabeza y cerrando ligeramente los parpados miro a Adrien, mordiendo sutilmente el labio inferior.

El modelo ya venía de regreso junto con Claudia y al ver la expresión de Marinette ya no pudo apartar la vista de ella, esos carnosos labios que habían adquirido un suave rubor por la presión que ejercían entre ellos, sus hermosos ojos azules que resaltaban a través de sus largas pestañas. ¡Por dios!, la chica era toda sensualidad e inocencia a la vez.

\- ¡NO! - exclamo Jean Paul al ver como Adrien seguía caminando sin dejar de ver a Marinette, incluso Claudia se extraño al ver como su compañero iba a su lado sin perder el paso pero sin dejar de ver hacia atrás con una sonrisa infantil.

\- Nathalie, ¿tiene ya preparado el conjunto de Marinette para mañana? - dijo en voz baja Gabriel.

\- Si señor, de hecho esta ya todo en el camerino. - respondió desconcertada por la pregunta y por la poco habitual sonrisa que esbozaba su jefe.

\- Bien, procure que agreguen unos lentes oscuros y asegúrese que no se los quite durante el desfile sobre todo cuando salga Adrien.

Nathalie asintió con una sonrisa al entender a lo que se refería su jefe y no pudo evitar una pequeña risa cuando vio a Marinette dando palmaditas en la espalda de Jean Paul para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

Un Jean Paul pletórico de alegría brindaba chocando su copa con las de sus acompañantes, el desfile había recibido muy buenas críticas y sus diseños habían sido sumamente elogiados junto con los de Marinette, lo felicitaron por el desempeño de sus modelos especialmente por el de Adrien que mas allá de la verdad, todos definieron como original su peculiar forma de desfilar.

\- Felicidades Jean Paul, ha sido un desfile magnifico. - señalo Gabriel levantando levemente su copa.

\- Vaya, ahora si lo he visto todo. - con una gran sonrisa el diseñador paso sus brazos por los hombros de Marinette y Adrien - Te lo agradezco Gabriel - dijo con sinceridad y apretando su abrazo sobre los adolescentes - y ustedes dos saben que los quiero. - le dio un beso a cada uno en la mejilla antes de soltarlos.

\- Sabes que nosotros a ti también. - dijo Marinette con una cálida sonrisa.

\- Bien, si nos disculpan nosotros nos retiramos. - dijo Adrien tomando del brazo a su novia.

\- ¿Se van ya? -pregunto Gabriel.

\- Si padre, como mañana después del desfile salimos para Paris quería mostrarle un poco de Londres a Marinette.

\- Ya veo, en ese caso que se diviertan.

\- Recuerden que mañana tenemos que estar a primera hora en el evento, así que no lleguen tarde. - les recordó Nathalie.

Los chicos se despidieron de los ahí presentes y fueron hacía la salida.

\- ¡Adrien! - los dos adolescentes se giraron para ver como Jean Paul se abría paso entre la gente para alcanzarlos.

\- Toma, que casi lo olvido. - le entrego un pequeño sobre al rubio - Es para los dos seguro que lo disfrutan. - dijo con un guiño.

Adrien aún sorprendido por el detalle abrió el sobre, al ver su contenido un rojo intenso se apodero de su rostro.

Marinette se acerco al ver que Adrien no decía nada solo miraba fijamente el interior del sobre con el rostro iluminado. - ¿Qué es?

Al ver a su novia casi a su lado le devolvió rápidamente el sobre a Jean Paul. - ¡No es nada!, seguramente Jean Paul se ha confundido. - le costaba mantener la calma al ver la mirada de Marinette llena de curiosidad.

\- No, definitivamente es para ustedes. - dijo el diseñador mientras revisaba el sobre.

\- Bueno, si es para nosotros entonces gracias. - Marinette lentamente estiraba su brazo para tomar el sobre.

\- ¡No! - exclamo Adrien tomando rápidamente la mano de la azabache - Cariño es seguro que no es para nosotros. - se giro hacia el diseñador - Adiós Jean Paul - y sin mas salió a toda prisa tirando de su novia que con el desconcierto reflejado en su cara solo alcanzo a despedirse agitando su mano.

Una vez afuera Adrien se sentó en un banco a recuperar su semblante, Marinette aun lo miraba con confusión.

\- ¿Por qué no tomaste su regalo?

El rubio giro la cara hacia ella y al verla la imagen del contenido del sobre volvió a su cabeza y por supuesto el rojo intenso a su rostro también.

Marinette con ternura se acerco a él y con suavidad toco la frente del chico. - No tienes fiebre, ¿te sientes bien?.

\- Si, no te preocupes estoy bien. Lo mejor es que nos vayamos, hay mucho que ver y poco tiempo. - con un sonrisa le tendió su mano la que ella tomo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Tomaron un taxi que los llevo por Brompton Road donde Marinette veía entusiasmada a la gente paseando frente a las tiendas de las grandes firmas y los singulares grandes almacenes Harrods, continuaron hasta llegar al palacio de Buckingham, Adrien le indico que se bajarían ahí, pago al taxista y tomando a Marinette de la mano salieron del auto.

\- Esto es el palacio de Buckingham - le indicaba Adrien a una atenta Marinette que como toda turista sacaba fotos con su teléfono, - es una lástima que el cambio de guardia sea solo por las mañanas, es un espectáculo muy vistoso pero entre nosotros es algo aburrido.

\- ¿Pero esos de allá al fondo no son guardias? - pregunto la azabache enfocándolos con el teléfono.

\- Si pero aquellos están de guardia y no se pueden mover. - Adrien con cara seria adopto la característica pose rígida de los guardias de palacio - Te imaginas tener que desfilar así. - el rubio daba pasos cortos sin despegar los brazos del cuerpo y perder la posición erguida, más bien parecía un pingüino.

Marinette comenzó a reír por las tonterías de su novio, era un niño grande y lo adoraba.

\- Jajaja, para por favor que no aguanto la risa. - aun con lagrimas en los ojos por la risa Marinette seguía grabando con su teléfono.

\- ¿Así que te hago reír? - pregunto divertido - Pues si te burlas de mi no lo hare más - dijo serio llevándose una mano al pecho con aire de ofensa.

\- No importa lo tengo grabado y puedo verlo cuantas veces quiera. - dijo la azabache sacándole la lengua en una mueca infantil. - Y ahora que lo pienso quien soy yo para privar al mundo del gran Adrien Agreste, esta noche lo subiere a youtube.

\- ¡No!, ¿no te atreverías?. - a su mente regresaron las palabras de Jean Paul "que nunca te saque una foto, ¡es una bruja!, hermosa pero una bruja al fin" y cuánta razón tenía en todo especialmente en lo de hermosa.

\- Pruébame. - dijo juguetona mientras se alejaba de él.

\- Dame ese teléfono. - Y con una sonrisa divertida corrió hacia ella.

Marinette corría entre risas adentrándose entre los arboles de "green park", cuando siente unas manos en su cintura y de pronto estaba tumbada en el pasto junto a Adrien.

\- Eres una tramposa. - dijo el rubio aun jadeante por la carrera pero sin perder su dulce sonrisa.

\- ¿Yo? - dijo con inocencia.

\- Si, tú. Una tramposa muy bella. - sin decir nada mas cerro el escaso espacio que los separaba y unió su labios con los de su chica.

Marinette correspondió ansiosa y olvidándose de todo lo envolvió entre sus brazos pasando sus finos dedos por la sedosa cabellera de Adrien.

Después de unos segundos se separaron con una sonrisa en sus caras.

\- Te amo princesa. - antes de que ella respondiera le robo un fugaz beso.

\- Y yo a ti gatito. - repitiendo la acción de robarle un beso a él.

\- ¿Y ahora a donde vamos? - pregunto la azabache.

\- A Piccadilly Circus - respondió señalando la dirección con el dedo.

\- ¿Princesa?

\- ¿Si? - respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

\- ¿No olvidas nada? - en su mano mostraba el teléfono de su novia.

La expresión en la cara de Marinette se congelo.

\- ¡Tú!, embustero - camino hacía él dispuesta a arrancarle el teléfono.

\- ¿Embustero, yo?, lastimas mis sentimientos princesa. - dijo haciendo un puchero.

\- ¡Si, tú! - dijo parándose frente a él - Solo me besaste para quitarme el teléfono.

\- Oh no princesa, yo siempre estoy encantado de besarte por cualquier motivo, ¿o acaso no sabes que tus labios me vuelven loco? - dijo con una picara sonrisa de medio lado.

Marinette noto como el calor subía por su cara y sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rojo intenso, Adrien sabía muy bien como provocarla.

\- Pues si eso es lo que piensas...te devuelvo tu teléfono. - con expresión seria le entrego el teléfono.

Ella confundida por la actitud del chico, estiro su mano para tomar el aparato.

\- Pero eso sí, quiero que me devuelvas mi beso. - y con un rápido movimiento le robo un beso de sus labios.

\- ¡Adrien! - con una cara de felicidad veía como su novio se alejaba a la carrera.

Después de caminar un rato llegaron a su destino, Marinette estaba impresionada por la cantidad de gente que había en ese lugar y por todas aquellas pantallas que estaban cubriendo la fachada del edificio. Tomo su teléfono y le pidió a una chica que le sacara una foto junto con Adrien frente a la fuente de Eros.

Continuaron su paseo por la calle Regent hasta llegar al Soho, Adrien sugirió que se sentaran a beber algo ya que habían caminado una larga distancia.

Se sentaron en la terraza de un pub en la calle Carnaby, desde la cual podían ver el colorido de las viviendas.

\- Que te apetece beber princesa.

\- Un té por favor.

Después de que el camarero trajera su bebida el rubio acerco su silla a la de Marinette.

\- ¿Lo estas pasando bien? - dijo mientras le acariciaba el antebrazo.

\- Si, mucho. - respondió con una sonrisa - Todo es tan distinto a Paris, aquí es como si la gente se concentrara solo en determinados sitios dándoles su toque personal, como eso, - señalaba a una ventana en la cual estaba un chico sentado con los pies hacia afuera leyendo un libro.- pero me gusta.

Al terminar sus bebidas continuaron su camino hasta el barrio chino donde Marinette aprovecho para comprarle a su madre un bello dije con detalles asiáticos.

Finalmente llegaron a Covent Garden, Adrien había reservado para cenar en un acogedor restaurante de la famosa plaza, al entrar los llevaron a su mesa que estaba al lado de una ventana desde donde podían ver la plaza.

\- Espero que te guste, cuando estamos en Londres suelo venir aquí siempre que puedo, es un sitio muy tranquilo y se come bien, además como ya me conocen suelen ser muy discretos. - dijo acariciando la mano de Marinette.

\- Ya veo, si es muy agradable. - ahora ella jugaba con la mano de su novio.

\- Adrien, que alegría que nos visites. - le saludo un amigable hombre de baja estatura y abultada barriga.

\- Hola Henry. gracias, sabes que siempre que puedo me agrada venir a visitarlos.

\- Veo que hoy no cenas solo. - dijo señalando a Marinette.

\- Henry, permite presentarte a Marinette Dupain-Cheng, mi novia. - dijo con orgullo - Marinette, él es Henry Cook el propietario de este encantador lugar.

\- ¡Ah! estupendo. Señorita es un placer conocerla. - le extendió la mano con cortesía.

\- Gracias, el gusto es mío. - dijo dándole la mano.

\- Muy bien, ¿lo de siempre Adrien o prefieres ver la carta? - se giró hacia la azabache - señorita Dupain-Cheng si me lo permite le recomiendo lo que habitualmente toma Adrien y de postre el soufflé de chocolate es maravilloso.

\- Suena delicioso, tomare lo mismo que él. - miro con una sonrisa a su novio.

\- Excelente, enseguida les envió su comida.

\- Y Henry, dígame solo Marinette. - dijo con una suave sonrisa.

\- Gracias seño...Marinette. - encendió las dos velas que estaban en la mesa y se retiro.

\- Que hombre más agradable. - dijo la azabache.

\- Si, es como decirlo...muy inglés, es muy entrañable.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y una agradable conversación. En cuanto terminaron el postre Henry se acerco a la mesa.

\- ¿Estuvo de su agrado la comida Marinette?.

\- Si, todo estaba delicioso, gracias.

\- Como siempre excelente. - elogió el rubio - Henry, por favor dame la cuenta.

\- No, hoy son mis invitados. - dijo sonriente.

\- Pero Henry... - insistió Adrien.

\- Nada de peros, ha sido un placer tenerlos aquí, así que hoy son mis invitados.

\- Muchas gracias Henry. - dijo Marinette.

\- Les das mis recuerdos a Marie y a Sophie y diles que mañana los espero a los tres. Además me gustaría que Sophie conociera a Marinette, a ella también le encanta el diseño. - le entrego un sobre a Henry.

\- Se los diré, y mañana estaremos ahí sin falta. - se giro hacia Marinette - Sophie es mi hija, tiene 9 años y el mundo de la moda le apasiona, dice que quiere ser diseñadora de mayor. Le gustara conocerte, además muere por ver a Adrien tiene su habitación tapizada con fotos de él.

\- Eso me recuerda a alguien. - dijo el rubio con sonrisa picara.

Marinette solo rodo los ojos y con gesto infantil le saco la lengua.

Henry saco una foto de su familia y se la enseño a la azabache - Mi mujer Marie y mi hija. - dijo señalándolas.

\- Awww, que ternura. Adrien ¿crees que mañana podría enseñarle a Sophie las instalaciones? - dijo con mirada suplicante .

\- Princesa, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, de hecho creo que mi padre te hace más caso a ti que a mí. - dijo mientras pasaba su mano por la cintura de ella.

\- En ese caso mañana lleguen antes y le mostrare a Sophie como se prepara todo antes del desfile.

Adrien miraba con ternura a su novia, adoraba a esa chica. Ella siempre era así, le encantaba hacer feliz a los demás aun por encima de su propia felicidad.

\- Muchas gracias Marinette, se lo diré en cuanto llegue a casa. Seguramente no pegara ojo en toda la noche por la emoción. - los chicos sonrieron ante el comentario de Henry.

Ya había oscurecido, Adrien tomo por la cintura a Marinette y empezaron a caminar por la plaza. - ¿Estas cansada princesa?, ¿quieres regresar ya al hotel? - dijo apegándola más a él.

\- No, de hecho estoy disfrutando mucho del paseo. - sonrió al ver la dulce mirada que tenia sobre ella.

\- ¡Estupendo!, porque hay un sitio más al que quiero llevarte.

Marinette estaba asombrada ante la imponente atracción, la había visto en alguna revista pero ahora estaban esperando para subir a una de las cabinas del London Eye.

Adrien la miraba divertido tenia la impaciencia de una niña pequeña por subir a una atracción de la feria.

\- ¿Qué te parece? - preguntó el rubio.

\- Es enorme, me encanta. Estoy ansiosa por subir. - dijo dando pequeños saltos.

\- Ya casi es nuestro turno. - dijo señalando una de las cabinas.

\- Vaya también es muy grande, ¿Cuánta gente cabe ahí? - dijo refiriéndose a la cabina.

\- Creo que unas veinticinco personas pero nosotros iremos solos. - dijo con naturalidad.

\- ¿Solos? - pregunto con un ligero rubor en la cara.

\- Si, solos. - se acerco a ella y le susurro - Hoy no quiero compartirte con nadie princesa.

El pequeño rubor en la cara de Marinette se había intensificado hasta un rojo intenso al imaginarse a ellos dos en lo alto de la noria sin nadie más en la cabina.

\- Vamos es nuestro turno. - poniendo su mano en la espalda de ella la invito a subir.

Marinette se sorprendió al encontrar en el interior de la cabina una pequeña mesa con un gran ramo de rosas rojas en el centro y unas bandejas con chocolates y fresas así como una variedad de bebidas.

\- ¿A...Adrien?

\- ¿Si? - murmuro abrazándola por la espalda y depositando un beso en su cabeza.

\- ¿Tú...tú ordenaste esto? - dijo cohibida por todas las atenciones que él tenía hacia ella.

\- Si me comentaron que es lo mejor para disfrutar de la vista de Londres. - tomo la bandeja de las fresas y se la acerco a Marinette - Aunque la mejor vista de Londres la tengo en este momento frente a mí. - tenía sus verdes ojos clavados en unos hermosos luceros azules.

A Marinette le costó pasar la fresa, aun después de llevar dos meses de noviazgo la intensa mirada de Adrien la seguía poniendo nerviosa.

La cabina ya casi había llegado a lo más alto de su recorrido, Marinette estaba apoyada con sus brazos sobre la baranda admirando la magnifica panorámica de la ciudad iluminada. Adrien la tenía abrazada por la cintura desde atrás y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la azabache. Los dos estaban disfrutando del recorrido de la noria.

\- Es hermoso. - dijo Marinette.

Adrien sin decir nada soltó su abrazo y Marinette mostro un ligero puchero en sus labios al sentir que se separaba. El tomo una pequeña caja que estaba en la mesa y regreso al lado de ella. Saco un objeto de la caja y con ternura paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la azabache.

Marinette no sabía lo que su novio estaba haciendo hasta que noto el contacto frio sobre su cuello de algo ligero. Bajo la mirada y vio sobre su pecho un hermoso colgante de oro rosa con la forma del infinito y cubierto al frente de pequeños brillantes. Marinette estaba fascinada por el presente, se giro quedando frente a Adrien.

\- ¿Adrien? - dijo tímidamente.

\- Es el símbolo del infinito y es para recordarnos que sin importar que pase, siempre estaremos juntos. - dijo con ternura mientras que su mano apartaba delicadamente un mechón de su cara.

Marinette sin poder pronunciar palabra estrecho mas la distancia entre ellos y poniéndose de puntillas rodeo con sus brazos él cuello del rubio y muy lentamente unió sus labios a los de él. Adrien correspondió al beso tomando con su brazo la cintura de su chica y con su otra mano acariciaba su negro cabello.

Marinette sentía como una ola de calor invadía su cuerpo, no podía creer la suerte que tenia al estar con un chico como Adrien, siempre tan cariñoso y atento con ella, se desvivía por hacerla feliz en todo momento. Después de dos meses juntos su amor por él había crecido de tal manera que había superado cualquier limite anteriormente fijado, al punto de que reconocía abiertamente que le sería imposible separarse de él y se lo estaba demostrando con ese beso que a diferencia de los anteriores este era mucho más intenso, la azabache presiono con más fuerza contra los labios de su novio aumentando en ambos el ansia de querer tener mas el uno del otro. Ante las nuevas sensaciones Marinette no pudo evitar emitir un suave gemido, sonido que al instante hizo tensar a Adrien quien abriendo los ojos para ver a la azabache esbozo una tenue sonrisa de satisfacción sin separar sus labios, por su parte Marinette estaba roja por la vergüenza, abrió ligeramente la boca para tratar de decir algo pero Adrien aprovecho el momento para delinear esos carnosos labios con la punta de su lengua pidiendo permiso, el cuerpo de la azabache se estremeció ante tal acción y tímidamente correspondió al acercamiento del rubio permitiéndole el acceso empezando así un vals suave y húmedo. Poco a poco fueron inclinando mas sus cabezas buscando la mejor posición para disfrutar de ese mágico momento.

Era la primera vez que se besaban así, un cumulo de sentimientos los invadían, tenían la mente desbordada por la cálida sensación que los embargaba de sentirse cada vez mas parte del ser amado.

Separaron su labios jadeantes, sus pechos se agitaban exigiendo aire, sus frentes se unieron y azul y verde se encontraron como si vieran el nuevo día.

\- Te amo Marinette. - dijo Adrien con una mirada cargada de ternura.

\- Y yo a ti...mucho...y...y te pido perdón por lo mal que te lo hice pasar. - aún recuperando el aliento la azabache bajo la vista.

\- ¡Chsss! - Adrien apretó suavemente su dedo contra los labios de ella. - No digas nada, eso es parte del pasado y lo que importa es que estamos juntos...para siempre. Recuerda que prometimos que no habría más secretos entre nosotros, que nos lo contaríamos todo para no volver a pasar por esa situación.

Marinette asintió risueña y se puso de puntillas para darle otro beso a su rubio.

\- Te amo Adrien Agreste... - dijo recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

\- ¿Adrien? - dijo sin separarse de él.

\- ¿Hmm? - respondió mientras le acariciaba su negra cabellera.

\- Entonces si no hay secretos entre nosotros...¿Podrías decirme que contenía el sobre de Jean Paul? - pregunto inocentemente.

Adrien abrió los ojos como platos mientras sentía la tensión en la nuca.

\- ¿De...de verdad quieres saberlo? - trago saliva con dificultad.

\- Ujum - dijo mientras hacía pequeños círculos con su dedo sobre el pecho del rubio.

Adrien tomo aire y se acerco más a Marinette susurrando al oído la respuesta a su inquietud.

\- ¡Que! - ella abrió los ojos como platos separándose rápidamente de él para poder verlo a la cara. - ¿Acaso él piensa que tú y yo...?

FIN


	16. El Evento

**Disclaimer:**

 **La trama es original y está basada en los personajes de la serie animada "** ** _Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir"_** **. Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

 **Los personajes originales así como las situaciones aquí presentadas son ficticios y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

 **[PROHIBIDA SU COPIA Y/O ADAPTACION]**

* * *

\- ¡MARIE! - la voz resonó por toda la casa en un desesperado grito de ayuda.

La comedida mujer solo rodó los ojos ante la dramática y exagerada llamada, con calma terminó lo que quedaba de su capuchino, tomó su tableta y con paso ágil fue a ver que le ocurría esta vez a su alterado jefe.

Salió de su habitación aún sin ponerse los pantalones en busca de su asistente, en cuanto la vio subir las escaleras la abordó como si de un vendaval se tratase.

\- ¡Marie!, ¿dónde estabas?...¿dónde has dejado mi corbata!, ¡No la encuentro!...

\- Buenos días a ti también Jean Paul. - interrumpió con calma el frenético interrogatorio.

\- Cariño por favor, para ti todos los días son buenos, trabajas conmigo. - replicó con jactancia haciendo un guiño.

Marie rodó los ojos mientras entraba a la habitación, quedó atónita al entrar y ver aquel holocausto de ropa desperdigada por toda la estancia.

Sin decir nada dejó su tableta sobre la cama y fue al vestidor, un segundo más tarde salía con una pajarita de seda en dos tonos de negro.

\- Aquí la tienes. - se la entregó diligente.

\- ¡Perfecto! - rápidamente tomó la corbata y se colocó frente al espejo intentando hacer un nudo medianamente aceptable.

\- ¿Has comprobado todo? - inquirió el diseñador aun lidiando con la pajarita.

Tomó su tableta y se acercó a su jefe, pasó un par de pantallas antes de encontrar la información que necesitaba.

\- Si, esta todo en orden y en tiempo. - confirmó.

\- ¿Estas Segura?. - desesperado con el enredado nudo dio un tirón a los extremos de la pajarita deshaciendo lo poco que había conseguido hacer.

\- ¡Ainnsss!, ¡esto es una tortura!. - replicó enervado, tomando con fuerza los extremos de la corbata una vez más.

Marie solo rodó los ojos una vez más, dejo su tableta sobre la mesa y acercándose a Jean Paul le quito calmadamente la corbata de las manos. Colocándose de puntillas comenzó a hacer el nudo.

\- Los músicos han llegado hace dos horas y han hecho ya la prueba de sonido, las flores las han colocado esta mañana tal como lo habías indicado, han montado la alfombra en tono carmesí como también solicitaste, todo está ya listo para después de que termine y me han confirmado que está llegando ya la gente. - terminó de dar su informe a la vez que daba el último tirón a los extremos del lazo para dejar un perfecto nudo.

\- ¡Excelente!, es hora de que nos vayamos, solo faltaría que llegase tarde a mi evento. - sin siquiera fijarse en cómo había quedado su corbata, salió apresurado de la habitación.

Marie se quedó atónita, era de todos sabidos que Jean Paul solía ponerse nervioso en sus desfiles pero nunca al extremo de cómo estaba ese día. Tolerante soltó un agotador suspiro, rápidamente fue hasta la cama y tomó la prenda que estaba sobre ella.

\- ¡Jean Paul!, ¡tus pantalones!. - salió a toda prisa tras su jefe.

En el coche jugaba nervioso con su pierna, aquel incesante y asíncrono movimiento de sus extremidades le resultaba cómico a Marie. Conocía bien a su jefe y ese aire de suficiencia y desparpajo que tanto le caracterizaba desaparecía en un suspiro cuando tenía un evento importante y este lo era, llevaba meses organizándolo todo, hasta el mínimo detalle para que fuera perfecto.

\- ¿Han llegado ya? - inquirió con mirada preocupada girándose a su asistente.

Con un suave movimiento de su mano Marie paso a la siguiente pantalla de su tableta, leyendo atenta el contenido.

\- El acaba de llegar y ella está en camino.

\- Bien. - murmuró aun mostrando la intranquilidad en su rostro y volviendo su vista a la calle.

El vehículo estacionó un poco más adelante de la entrada principal del recinto, sonriente el diseñador veía con agrado el gran número de gente que ahí había esperando ansiosos por su evento.

\- ¡Vamos Marie!, que esto promete. - exultante bajo del coche ante la risa contenida de su ayudante.

Entre todas las personas rápidamente divisó a Gabriel Agreste junto a la entrada, quien estaba conversando con otros diseñadores. Se encaminó hacía ellos saludando a todos a su paso ya fuera que los conociera o no, aquel era su momento...su evento principal.

\- ¡Gabriel!, - saludó con un efusivo abrazo a su amigo entremetiéndose por el medio del corrillo de diseñadores - tengo que reconocer que te ves radiante, aunque no sea un traje mío.

Gabriel lo miró con sorpresa y condescendía ante el humor de su amigo. Mientras unos metros más atrás Marie contenía el sonrojo con la vista sobre su tableta, disimulando el momento.

\- Gracias, he de decir lo mismo de ti. Te veo muy elegante hoy, aunque sea un traje tuyo. - respondió mostrando una sonrisa ladina de medio lado.

\- Rompes mi corazón viejo amigo. - se llevó una mano al pecho de manera dramática pero sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Gabriel tiene razón, te ves bien Jean Paul aunque el corte del traje sea un poco irregular. - opinó uno de los diseñadores que acompañaban a Gabriel.

\- Gracias Giorgio, - lo miró de soslayo con cierta tirria - por cierto ¿sabes que hay más colores aparte del negro? - señaló de arriba a abajo con indiferencia el completamente oscuro atuendo del diseñador italiano.

Marie no pudo más que darse un golpe en la frente con la mano abierta, no sabía si romper a reír o abochornarse aun más ante las espontaneas salidas de tono de su jefe.

\- Caballeros me tendrán que disculpar pero tengo que asegurarme que todo esté listo para mi evento. - dio un leve golpe en el hombro de Gabriel a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo, antes de dejar a todos los diseñadores desconcertados.

\- ¿Su evento? - inquirió dubitativo Giorgio.

\- Es mejor no preguntar. - respondió con resignación Gabriel haciendo un ademan de negación con su mano abierta.

Llevaba meses escuchando lo del evento y soportando la arrolladora insistencia de su amigo y no tenía la menor intención de avivar ese tema justamente ese día.

Como una ráfaga entró al recinto seguido de cerca de su asistente, según avanzaba por el largo pasillo contemplaba con todo lujo de detalle el escenario hasta que una sonrisa de satisfacción se mostró en sus labios.

\- ¿Donde está Adrien? - preguntó más tranquilo.

Marie tomó su teléfono y tecleó con rapidez el mensaje, recibiendo al momento su respuesta.

\- Está entrando ahora mismo al recinto. - informó diligente.

Sin esperar se encaminó con rapidez hacia la puerta a recibir al modelo.

\- ¡Adrien, cariño!, pero que bien te ves, tengo que reconocer que ese esmoquin te hace ver realmente atractivo. - alabó mientras lo rodeaba detallando cada punto de la vestimenta.

\- Pero Jean Paul si es tu diseño, me lo enviaste ayer a casa. - respondió rodando los ojos ante el entusiasmo del diseñador.

\- Ya decía yo que algo tan hermoso tenía que ser obra mía. - miró serio al joven modelo - No te hagas ilusiones, me estoy refiriendo al traje. - puntualizó tirando ligeramente de las solapas hacía abajo para acomodar la caída de los hombros.

Adrien dio una leve inspiración manteniendo una sonrisa indulgente en lo que el diseñador sacaba un poco más el puño de la camisa de la manga de la americana.

\- ¡Perfecto!, ahora ve a ocupar tu lugar. ¡Vamos, rápido!. - apuró al rubio al ver que la gente comenzaba a llenar el recinto.

\- Y Adrien, - el joven modelo se giró al llamado - ¡nada de maquillaje hasta que esto termine!. - advirtió severo.

Adrien dejo caer los hombros paciente ante el inusual nerviosismo de su amigo. Tenía que reconocer que Jean Paul se había esmerado como nunca en preparar todo, pero durante tres meses no le había dado un respiro. Cuando no era una prueba de vestuario era tener que seleccionar complementos, incluso lo había llamado a media noche para elegir los cordones de los zapatos, si los prefería de seda o de algodón encerado.

Al salir se encontró nuevamente de frente con Gabriel quien conversaba alegremente.

\- Por fin te has quitado de encima a esos enreda hilos. - Gabriel lo miró con reproche - Si, si, lo sé. No hace falta que me mires así, "son nuestros colegas" - dijo con ironía, marcando el encomillado de la última frase con un gesto de sus manos.

Se dio cuenta de la persona con la que hablaba el diseñador y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

\- ¡Sabine, cariño!, pero solo mírate, - tomándola de la mano hizo que se girara para admirar el sencillo pero elegante diseño de la prenda en seda con bordados - este vestido te queda fantástico, con solo verlo sé que es de mi diseñadora favorita, ¿estoy en lo cierto? - inquirió mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Ji, ji, sabes que sí. Eres incorregible Jean Paul. - dijo alegre la azabache.

\- Si no estuvieras casada con Tom...¿por qué sigues casada con él?. - galante tomó su mano y depositó un beso en ella.

\- Jean Paul. - advirtió con seriedad Gabriel.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, - replicó rodando los ojos - un día de estos debemos de trabajar tu sentido del humor mi querido amigo. - propuso jovial pasando su brazo por los hombros del diseñador.

\- Bien, ahora tengo que ir a ver a mi chica favorita. Vayan entrando no quiero que se pierdan mi evento. - Sabine y Gabriel se miraron entre sí confundidos antes de soltar unas atenuadas risas.

Al girar en la esquina tuvo que detenerse en seco para no chocar con las personas que venían de frente a él.

\- ¡Marinette!, - se quedó estático admirando a la azabache - ¡estas hermosa!. - lentamente la rodeo observando hasta el último detalle del vestido.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que te gusta el vestido? - preguntó curiosa, ya que a pesar de la insistencia del diseñador ella nunca le mostró ni tan siquiera los bocetos.

\- Más que eso, ¡me encanta!. - exclamó aun atento a la prenda - aparte de que resalta tu natural belleza.- con una sonrisa de medio le acomodaba un mechón que se había soltado de su peinado.

\- Gracias, significa mucho para mí que pienses eso. - respondió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Lo sé cariño, - destacó con pose arrogante - pienso que deberíamos dejar todo esto y fugarnos. - sugirió tomando su mano y guiñándole un ojo con picardía.

\- Jajaja, eres incorregible. - retiró su mano entre risas.

\- Jean Paul - dijo reprendiéndolo el fornido hombre que hasta el momento había visto la escena en completo silencio.

\- ¡Tom!, que alegría verte. - saludó sonriente, intentando abarcarlo en un abrazo - Y no te preocupes, tú también podrías fugarte con nosotros. - añadió travieso.

\- ¡Ejem! - carraspeo tras de él Marie, mostrándole la hora en su tableta.

\- En fin, siento romperles la ilusión de escapar conmigo pero tenemos un evento, así que vamos que ya es la hora. - tomando a Marinette y a Tom por el brazo los llevó hasta la entrada del recinto.

Miró hacia el interior y comprobó con satisfacción que el aforo estaba al completo, no había un solo lugar vacio. Aquello prometía a ser el evento del año, una alegre sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al pensar a lo que todo ese esfuerzo conllevaba.

\- Esta todo listo, - sin que nadie lo esperara se giró hacía Marinette, acercándose le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla cuidando de no estropear el delicado maquillaje - ahora es tú turno ojos bonitos.

Con un andar pausado y desenfadado recorrió la alfombra burdeos acompañado de su asistente hasta llegar a su asiento, justo entre Gabriel y Sabine.

\- Esto será perfecto. - su murmullo no paso desapercibido para el diseñador y la azabache que casi al mismo tiempo esbozaron una sutil sonrisa de complacencia.

En cuanto la música de cámara sonó, interpretando de forma armoniosa la marcha nupcial todos los ahí presentes giraron la vista hacía la entrada para ver con agrado a una radiante novia en un hermoso vestido blanco en dupioni de seda, coronado por un vaporoso velo en tul.

Caminaba tomada del brazo de su padre, sonriente y feliz con el fulgor reflejado en su azul mirada que llena de ilusión se posaba en el chico que la esperaba en el altar.

\- Es como un ángel. – murmulló de forma espontánea en cuanto Marinette pasó junto a ellos, provocando que una emotiva lagrima escapara por la mejilla de Sabine.

La ceremonia transcurría de lo más emotiva, entre algunos murmullos que se perdían por los elevados techos de la emblemática iglesia de estilo gótico y suspiros que evocaban las cariñosas miradas que los novios compartían entre sí.

Jean Paul frotaba nervioso sus manos contra su pantalón a la espera del ansioso momento, sus labios jugaban inquietos y Gabriel solo miraba de reojo con una sutil sonrisa divertida.

\- ... los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes ahora besar a la novia. – se escucharon por todo el templo las esperadas palabras que culminaban con años de sentimientos mutuos e ilusiones compartidas, abriendo ahora un nuevo futuro lleno de nuevos sueños que vivir con la persona amada.

\- ¡SI! – retumbó con fuerza por toda la iglesia.

Un eufórico Jean Paul se levantaba exaltado, aplaudiendo hacía la feliz pareja.

En cuanto Marinette y Adrien comenzaron su paseo sobre la alfombra ya como marido y mujer todos los presentes se pusieron en pie felicitándolos.

Jean Paul sin apartar su vista de la joven pareja se tomó del brazo de Sabine y Gabriel y los acercó a él.

\- Vean a nuestros niños…son un encanto…Ainsss… quien bien lo hemos hecho. – aludió con sentimiento mientras Sabine y Gabriel solo se miraron extrañados.

Al igual que la ceremonia, el banquete podía considerarse de un éxito rotundo, Jean Paul se movía pletórico entre los invitados que disfrutaban ya de la música que alegraba el ambiente. A su paso se encontró con Alya que conversaba animada con Nino.

\- ¡Alya!, estas hermosa, ese vestido te favorece mucho. - alabó acercándose a ella para depositar sendos besos en sus mejillas.

\- Gracias Jean Paul y tengo que reconocer que has hecho un gran trabajo, Marinette me ha contado que has sido tú quien lo ha preparado casi todo.

\- ¿Casi?, - llevándose la mano al pecho la miró con falso desaire - encantó te diré para tu información que me he ocupado de todo, diría que solo me falto poner al novio...¡un momento!...eso también lo he hecho. - sonrió con cierta picardía hacia la morena.

\- Jajaja, nunca cambiaras. - le correspondió alegre a la broma ante la mirada curiosa de Nino.

\- ¿Y aquí tu novio no se ve animado? - inquirió divertido señalando a Nino

Nino se atragantó con su bebida, ante la repentina pregunta.

\- Yo...bueno...yo pienso que... - balbuceaba nervioso el moreno.

\- ¡Pamplinas! esto hay que organizarlo ya. Alya, cariño los espero mañana a los dos para prepararlo todo. - indicó con autoridad

\- Pe...pero Jean Paul, yo..nosotros. - Alya miró a su novio con cierto apuro pero a la vez ilusionada.

\- No tienes que darme las gracias, digamos que últimamente me siento inspirado en esto del romance, - pasó sus brazos por los hombros de la joven pareja - así que los veré mañana...a los dos. - sentenció mirando amenazante al moreno.

Se alejó dejando una enorme sonrisa en Alya y una expresión de incredulidad en la cara de Nino.

En la mesa principal vio como conversaban alegres la feliz pareja junto a sus padres y abriéndose paso entre la gente fue a donde ellos.

\- ¡Adrien, Marinette!, aquí está mi pareja favorita. - se abrazó con exagerada efusividad a ambos.

\- Lo siento Sabine, ellos siempre serán los primeros en mi corazón, aunque a ustedes también los quiero. - con un sonrisa traviesa le guiño el ojo a la azabache y a Tom.

\- Bien, el caso es que los he estado buscando. - dijo rebuscando en los bolsillos interiores de su americana - ¡Aquí esta! - exclamó alegre mostrando un sobre blanco.

\- Esto es para ustedes. - la expresión picara junto con la ladina sonrisa de medio lado lo delataba.

Las mejillas de Adrien tomaron un ligero tono rojizo mientras que Marinette rodaba los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

\- ¿De verdad piensas que lo necesitamos? - inquirió la azabache con cierta picardía abrazándose al brazo de su marido.

\- ¡Aguafiestas!. - respondió mostrándole la lengua.

Miro por unos segundos a Sabine y a Tom arqueando las cejas pensativo y frunciendo ligeramente los labios

\- No. - murmullo para él.

Se giró hacía el otro lado y la sonrisa ladina volvió a sus labios.

\- ¡Gabriel!, amigo mío...mira lo que tengo para ti. - sin darle oportunidad colocó el sobre en uno de los bolsillos de la americana del confundido diseñador.

Detuvo con rapidez la mano de Gabriel cuando intento tomar el sobre y ver su contenido.

\- Es una sorpresa, ya me darás las gracias cuando le des uso. - indicó con picardía.

Marinette sonrojada solo contenía las ganas de romper a reír mientras que Adrien con un rubor aun mayor miraba afligido a su padre.

\- Esto amerita una foto de familia...¡Marie! - la asistente de inmediato ocupó su lugar al frente para tomar la fotografía y Jean Paul se colocaba entre los novios abrazándolos fuertemente contra él por los hombros.

\- Esto ha sido perfecto, los abandono por ahora, aun tengo que ver a invitados que quieren saludarme. - dijo con fingida petulancia - Chicos no olviden avisarme para organizar el bautizo. - concluyó con un guiño.

Sin decir nada más se alejó dejando una expresión de asombro junto con un fuerte sonrojo en los rostros de Marinette y Adrien mientras que sus padres los miraban atónitos.

FIN


End file.
